Breaking All The Rules
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH X-Over. They met. She knows it's wrong, she knows it'll only cause trouble. She's a good girl. But for him, she's breaking all the rules. Reikans are their enemy. She's a Fang. But she still falls for him. Daioh vs. Taishio. Love's in the air.
1. Chapter I

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

* * *

The sound of a gun was all that was heard as the Taishio crew disappeared into the night. Moments later, and they reappeared in their house. "Jesus mutt-face, did ya have to get us shot at?" Asked a tanned, dark haired man.

A silver haired man with dog ears glared at him. "Well sorry. I didn't know one of the assholes would be right there."

"Enough you two." Said a voice from the entryway of the room. At the door stood a tall silver haired man. Two deep purple stripes ran down his cheeks as his pristine claws gleamed in the moonlight. Two elegantly pointed ears stood in front of some of his silver locks. A fluffy white tail protruded from his tailbone and swished slightly out behind him. "How did you boys do?"

One of the young men stepped forward, this one had two magenta stripes on his cheeks, silver hair that fell to his knees, cold golden eyes. "We succeeded, but we're seen as we were escaping."

"What have you found out?" The voice from the doorway asked.

**--**

A young raven haired girl was trying to hurry and get to her classes. She knew that she was going to be late, but hopefully she could get there before the first class ended. A moment later, and she found herself sitting on the ground. Groaning, she looked up into crimson eyes. The beautiful rubies were set in a mask of indifference. She could feel the power that swirled around this man's frame. It declared that he was a demon. "Uh, hi."

"Hn."

Giggling slightly to herself, she quickly moved back onto her feet. "Sorry about that, I'll just be going now." And she ran off.

A chuckling was heard coming from the side as a silver haired kitsune dropped from a nearby tree. "Aren't you just a wonderful people person."

"Shut it fox."

"Come on Hiei, she was rather gorgeous... or would you prefer a different selection?" The question earned him a dark glare which he merely shrugged off. "Anyways, the boss wants us."

"Whatever."

**--**

"You're late." Said a black haired girl. She wore tight leather jeans and a ripped tank top that said '1-800-YOU-WISH!'.

"Shut up Rin." Said an annoyed raven haired girl.

"Come on, you missed orientation." The girl now known as Rin stated in a bored tone. "That makes you a bad girl."

"You wish I was a bad girl." The raven haired girl said with a small smile.

"Come on, it's only a little gang... You'll love it."

"Who's gang is it?"

"Kikyo's." RIn said. "Come on Kagome, please join? Pretty please?"

"You've asked me that everyday since I came back here. What makes you think today would be a different answer?"

"You love me and wanna make me happy?" Rin said as she gave a cute pout. "Please?"

"I'll think about it."

"YAY!"

**--**

"So they broke in... again?" Asked a raven haired teen.

"Yes Yusuke, they broke into my father's house yet again. And this time it was for information. They wanna know who we have in our ranks." Said a golden eyed man as he looked at his friends. "Father wants us to find out who all are in their gang."

"And we do that how?" Asked a bored sounding demon in the background. Black wings protruded from his back as he stood in the shadows of the room. The light that hit him made him look like a fallen angel. Long black hair was held up in a ponytail as his deep violet eyes twinkled with amusement.

"We're to observe them, and even use the girls to help watch them." Koenma said with a heavy sigh. "I hope that the girls aren't needed on this one."

**--**

Kagome quickly disappeared after classes, abandoning her old friends who all seemed to pop up at some point. It was fun to be back and be spending time with everyone, but it had been several years since everything happened. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and started walking through the forest that she'd found herself at. It was something she had picked up from her father, though she never told anyone about it. It was her own little secret, that she kept to herself.

Her father had known when he was alive, but he was the only one. Souta might know about it, he'd seen her once. Walking through the trees with her eyes closed. Normally she's a little clumsy, but with her eyes closed and her mind free, she's graceful. Moving through the trees, she didn't stop until she came to one that seemed to be wilting. Touching it, she was saddened by it's state. A moment later, she moved on and the tree was seemingly standing a little straighter.

After another hour of staying in the forest, she was about ready to leave when she spotted the boy from earlier. Heading that way, she decided that she'd introduce herself. His crimson eyes opened as she approached and she was startled a little at the intensity behind his look. Shifting slight, she tried hiding the fact she was a little nervous. "Umm... Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Hn."

And now she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you capable of talking, or are you just trying to annoy me so I go away? My guess is the second one, but it won't work. So you might as well talk."

"Do you ever shut up onna?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"On occasion." She said with a slight smile. "Will you tell me your name?"

"Hiei." He said as he closed his eyes, hoping she'd go away now that he'd told her. Though he would admit she wasn't bad looking. Being rather curvy with long raven black hair, blue-gray eyes that seemed to be a raging storm, and her pouty red lips.

"Well Hiei, why are you out here?"

"To get away from annoying ningens."

"Oh." Standing, she decided she'd leave. But she paused on her way out. "Do you come here often?"

"Why?"

"Would you mind if I came by sometime? To maybe talk? Or just sit? Your presence seems to calm me slightly." Her eyes were hidden by her bangs at the last part.

Hiei's eyes opened slightly as he once again took in her form. For a human she wasn't that bad looking, and she didn't smell horrible either. He supposed he wouldn't mind if she came by again... as long as she quit trying to talk so much. "Hn." And he turned his head away. A slight smile was given to the demon before she turned and quickly left the forest.

**--**

"There you are Kagome!" Came a shout from the side. Turning, one could see a handsome silver haired man with two puppy ears placed atop his head, warm golden eyes that seemed to rival the sun looked out from a handsome visage, and his darkened skin seemed to gleam with muscles in the sunlight. His form seemed to radiate power, but his familiar appearance had the raven haired girl smiling. "We were worried about ya."

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Twirling with a smile, she laughed. "See, perfectly fine."

"You still shouldn't have disappeared after class." He said, trying to sound stern, but his smile gave him away.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry, but I wanted some time to myself." The girl giggled, attempting to sound contrite.

"Cut it out you two." Came an amused voice from the doorway. A giggle followed, and they turned to see a beautiful woman standing in the frame. Long dark hair fell unbound to her ankles, deep violet eyes stood out upon her face, sakura pink lips seemed to pout for attention, and it was all set on porcelain skin. This woman's name, Izayoi.

Both teens smiled happily as they looked at her. "Hai momma!" And both began giggling, before the guy chased the girl up the stairs with their mother laughing gayly at them. When they reached the rooms, the boy tackled her, causing them to roll into his room. Though he still managed to pin the girl. "Do you yield?"

"Never!" The girl shrieked as she managed to throw the boy off and pin him to the ground. It lasted two minutes before they were once again wrestling. Moments later and Kamara joined the group. She was fifteen with violet eyes, black hair, and two puppy ears. A hanyou like her older brother, Inuyasha.

**--**

"Hey Kagome, do you have a boyfriend here yet?"

"No." Answered the girl with a slight giggle. "What about you Kamara, any boyfriend?"

"Umm..." The girl blushed slightly as she looked away.

Kagome giggled and pulled the girl closer. "Come on, tell me!"

"Bankotsu." She whispered the name, and Kagome's eyes widened. "He's not exactly my boyfriend, but I'm hoping that he'll ask me." The girl's face was red as she tried hiding it behind the clothing she was looking at. "So, is there anyone you like?"

"Not really. I've been meeting this guy for the past week, but it's nothing major. Just slight talking... which he doesn't seem to want."

"So you like the silent type?" The hanyou asked with a giggle.

"I've just been seeing him, I'm not dating him or anything. I mean, he **is** hot."

"What's he look like?"

"Well, he's about five nine, his hair is always spiked up, and he has these intense crimson eyes. They put rubies to shame."

"So you do like him." Kamara said with a giggle. "I knew it. So, is he anyone I'd know?"

"I doubt it." Kagome said with a slight blush and a wave of her hand. "I don't think he'd be among your **rich** friends."

"And what about your friends?" Kamara asked with a slight glare. "They're all in the gang... well, I am too, but not as far in as they are."

"Since when are you part of a gang?"

The hanyou gave a sigh as she looked around. "Come with me, I need to explain a few things... away from prying eyes and ears."

Kagome quickly set her things down and followed her friend out of the store. Kamara led her through the city, and to some abandoned warehouse. Finally Kagome pulled the other and turned her to face herself. "What do you need to tell me?"

"You were gone for sometime... When you got back, no one told you the things you needed to know. You see, papa actually controls a gang."

Blue-gray eyes widened in disbelief as they stared into deep violet. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm not. There are two major gangs in this city. The Taishio's and the Daioh's. Our gang is led by mom and dad. Mom is in charge of the girls while dad handles the boys. Sesshou normally takes control of the guys though, and momma let's Kikyo handle the girls. The other gang is ruled by Enma Daioh."

"Is there killing involved?" Kagome asked as she looked down.

"Sometimes. There are people trained to kill if need be... assassins."

"What do you do in the gang?"

"I help work on the cars, motorcycles, and things like that."

"What's it take to join?"

"You want to?" Kamara asked, sounding surprised.

"My other friends want me to... I told them I'd think about it, but they won't actually tell me anything."

"Well, there are only a few things..."

**--**

It was hours later and night was about to fall. Of course, the raven haired woman didn't care. She loved being out at night... though her friends had warned her against being out. But tonight, Kamara would cover for her. They were supposedly having a 'slumber party' in her room. So now, Kagome got to stay out all night! Well, she could if she wanted to. Walking through the forest, she began looking for something... more accurately, someone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not all that great at writing things, but this idea just kinda popped into my head. I know that I made Hiei tall, but I just wanted him to be taller in this fanfic.

Just so you know, life kinda sucks right now. Mom, Nica, Brian, and I moved out... My bf broke up with me like a week or two ago, I had to get rid of precious cat, and now my father wants nothing to do with me... Yay!! (Gives a glare to anyone who doesn't know that was sarcastic).


	2. Chapter II

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

* * *

Deep crimson eyes looked out at the night sky from their perch on a tree. Normally, his nights were spent out here, relaxing in the forest trees. He hated his father and wanted nothing to do with the man. Suddenly though, he caught a view of porcelain skin. It seemed to glow a slight gold in the moonlight. And black hair seemed to shine a slight blue, as the eyes began to look like a raging storm. That's when he realized he was looking at the ningen he'd met a week ago.

Dropping down from his tree, he followed her silently. She led him to a lake that he hadn't realized was there. It was being fed by a waterfall. They were quite a ways outside the city now, being in the outskirts of the country that was just to the north. He watched as she moved to the lake and her fingers began to glide through as she hummed some tune. Deciding to let her know he was there, he moved from his spot and walked toward her. "Shouldn't you be home?"

Not even jumping, she merely continued with what she'd been doing. "Should be, but my friend's covering for me."

"Why be out here then?"

"It's away from people." She responded with a giggle. "Like annoying ningens."

He smirked at her answer as he moved to sit next to her. "You really shouldn't be out at night in Tokyo."

"This isn't exactly Tokyo though." Her reply was technically true. They were close to being in a different town now. "Besides, I prefer being out at night."

"You're strange onna."

"I tend to be." She giggled out. Calming down a little, she turned to him with a smile. "You know, I've known you for a week and barely know anything about you."

"So?"

"So maybe I want to know you."

"Maybe I don't want to be known." He said as he leaned closer to her. Blue-gray widened as the colors began to clash more violently. Swirling in a mass of grays, blues, and a hint of green. Even a little gold mixed in. His lips soon descended upon her own and her eyes slowly slid shut as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as his other reached up to cup her cheek. Both of her hands moved up to wrap around his neck.

**--**

"Naraku, I need you to go out on a job for me." Said a silver haired man.

"What it is Mr. Taishio?"

"I need you to go out to the drop and blow it up."

"Yes sir." The black haired boy said with a sinister smile. Dark amusement shown in his blood red eyes.

**--**

"What are we going to do tonight?" Asked a red haired, green eyed wolf demoness.

"We're racing tonight Ayame." Said a tanned handsome wolf demon.

"But Ko, I meant after the races."

"Oh... We'll go out I guess."

"Still not thinking ahead man?" Asked a dark haired human boy as he walked in.

"Shut up Miro."

"Come on Kouga, you can think of something to do with a hot girl like Ayame, can't you?" He asked as he gave a lecherous grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

**Smack!!** "Miroku you pervert!" Said a girl as she moved into the room. With a glare at the semi-conscious boy, she moved to work on one of the cars.

"Dearest Sango, I was only trying to help Kouga."

"I don't think he needs that kind of advice."

A laugh announced the arrival of someone else. Rin was standing in the doorway, leaning against Sesshoumaru. "Seems like all of you are having fun."

"Loads." Sango said sarcastically. "Perhaps you could come join us."

"I suppose I could." Rin said in a thoughtful voice. "But I have people to call up and alert to things. Kikyo's orders."

**--**

"Come on Kikyo, we can take a break... please?" Inuyasha begged as he kissed along her neck and shoulders. Whining slightly for added effect. "It'll be fun."

"Well..."

"Please?" He asked again with a slight pout.

"Alright, but only for a little while."

**--**

"Did you have fun last night?" Kamara asked with a giggle as the two drove towards what the hanyou called 'headquarters'.

"Yes, yes I did." Kagome said as she tried not to blush.

The other girl began giggling at that. "Take a left here." She said between giggles as she pointed to a street. "Who were you with?"

"Someone." Kagome said quietly. "But how did you know I was with anyone?"

"I dunno..." She said as she pretended to be in thought. "Perhaps that hickey on your neck."

"W-what?" The blue-gray eyed girl as she looked shocked. Looking in the rearview mirror, sure enough she saw a dark mark on her neck. Pulling over to the side of the road, she turned to her friend. "Please tell me you have something to cover it up?!"

"I might." The younger girl said as she started looking through her purse. Four guys were passing the car at that moment. And they all looked over when they heard the mad giggling.

"Isn't that the girl you said you keep running into?" Youko asked Hiei.

"Hn."

"It's not **that** funny!" The blue-gray eyed girl said as she glared at the girl in the passenger seat.

"Yes it is! Miss goody has a hickey! From a boy she barely knows!"

"That's it!" Kagome proclaimed as she dived onto the passenger seat. Kamara squealed and dove out the car window. "Get back here young lady!"

"No! You'll kill me!"

"Only a few times." Kagome protested, causing Kamara to stumble as she laughed.

Three of the nearby boys were trying not to laugh at the scene. The silver kitsune couldn't keep the amusement from his eyes though. "It seems your girlfriend likes to act childish, Hiei."

"Hn. She's not my girlfriend."

A thump had the two looking back up to see that the human had tackled the hanyou. "I win! Now help me cover this up. Your brothers will kill me if they see it! Heck dad will kill me if he sees it!"

The girl underneath started snickering at that. "Hmm... A dead Kagome... Can I have your stuff?"

"Nope, you're not even in my will." Kagome said as she turned her head from the girl.

"You're so mean, I hate you." The younger girl pretended to cry.

"And I love you too!"

"AH!" Shrieked the younger girl as she shoved the now giggling girl off of her. "Isn't that what you told Kouga when you were younger, and didn't it make him chase after you for years."

"Don't remind me." Kagome said with a groan. "Now get me something to hide this or I'll..." She leaned over and whispered something to the younger girl.

"You wouldn't...!"

"Hmm... I dunno, would I?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Evil." The younger girl muttered. "Can I ship you back to Kyoto?"

"Fraid not, you're stuck with me." Kagome said with a happy smile. The other girl rolled her eyes and smacked Kagome in the back of the head. Muttering that she was completely evil.

"Get in the car now, or I'm driving."

"You're too young to drive!"

"And you're any better?"

"Point taken." Kagome said as she threw the keys to the younger girl. "Let's go. I just need your make-up first."

"Deal!" The other girl said as she tossed Kagome her purse. "Let's go Kags!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the name as she turned a glare onto the other girl. "How on earth do you remember that?"

"I have a great memory."

Kagome climbed into the car with a glare. "You're so dead."

**--**

"So this is 'headquarters'?"

"Yep!" Kamara said as she pulled the girl along. "This is where most everything goes down."

"Well Kara, who do I see if I want to join?"

"Kikyo or Momma."

"Where exactly are you in the gang?"

"I'm in because it's a family gang... so I merely have the mark stating that I am. Papa told me about everything when I was eleven or twelve, and I received the mark. It hurts a little, but it's ok. I race sometimes though."

"You race?" Kagome asked, slightly surprised.

"Hai."

A gleam appeared in Kagome's eyes as she thought of something. "I need to make a phone call soon."

"What's wrong?" Kamara asked, afraid she'd done or said something wrong.

"Nothing, I just wanna see if my friend can come visit me to bring me something. She may even want to go to school here. I think she'd be in your grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kagome said, she still had a thoughtful look on her face though.

"So you like races?" Kamara asked as they continued on.

"Hai. They're fun... sometimes." They were moving through the groups of people and trying to make it through to the back. Because that's where Izayoi was. When they reached the back, the woman greeted them with both surprise and happiness. "I have a question..."

**--**

"You actually did it! I can't believe you didn't even chicken out!" Rin exclaimed as she looked at her old friend with surprise.

"I'm not a chicken Rin." A girl said as she glared at the one who spoke first.

"Right, well now we just need to get you into leather!"

"Like that'll happen." Sango mumbled from on the bed.

Kagome gave a glare to her friend and turned to leave. Ayame quickly stood and took hold of her wrist. "Now where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to meet Kamara for lunch." Her hand was easily pulled from the wolf demoness' grasp. "I'll bring her by later. We'll be going to the races tonight."

"Ok, we'll see ya later then." Rin said as she waved the girl off.

Kagome quickly exited the 'house' and disappeared down the street. She was hurrying so much, that she ended up bumping into somebody. And again she fell on her rump. With a slight hiss, she looked up into amber eyes, then she turned to see crimson, violet, and molten gold. "You alright?" Asked the one with amber eyes as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Just fine." She said as she took his hand and started to stand. A slight wince accompanied the movement.

"You don't seem just fine." He commented as he looked at her hip, which she started to rub.

"This?" She asked as she pointed to what she was rubbing. "My friend talked me into being stupid is all. So that would be her fault. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine." Giving them a slight smile and a bow, she introduced herself. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Yusuke Urameshi." Said the one who helped her up. "This is Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei."

"Hi." She said as she looked at each one, and tried not to blush as she looked at Hiei. "I need to get going, I have a friend to meet." And she quickly made herself disappear.

* * *

So what do you think? How was it? Hmm... I really want you opinions. Cause I think I'm terrible at the whole gang thing. Oh, and a special thanks to anyone who read and/or reviewed the previous chapter!

**KagHieiLuver (Well, things are cool with my dad now, and dad now has my cat! It escaped the humane society and returned to dad's house lol. And this will be a Kagome/Hiei. I was thinking Kagome/Koenma, but it was too late when I'd thought of that idea lol.)**

**Music ADD (Race... lol. Look good... lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will!)**

**Reads-way-2-much (K!)**

**fox of the darkness night (Here ya go! Just so you know though, I actually have a few chapters finished.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Nope, no Romeo and Juliet ending lol.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Lol, here's the update!)**


	3. Chapter III

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

* * *

"Do you trust me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Hey!" Kamara said as she pouted.

Kagome giggled at the girl's display. "You know I trust you. Why?"

"So you'll trust me to pick out something for you to wear to the race tonight?"

"I suppose, as I assume you're going to put me in some form of leather."

"Only a skirt." Kamara said quickly. "And maybe a corset..."

"You want me to wear a **corset**!?" The human girl asked, looking panicky. "I don't have the body for a corset!"

"You have the perfect body for a corset." Grabbing her arm, she dragged the miko along behind her. "Let me show you something."

**--**

A phone call was made stating that the two girls would meet the others there. Kamara would drive there, and Kagome's outfit would be a surprise. And a surprise it was. When she stepped out of the car, all the girls about fainted. Standing there in a black leather mini skirt and a red leather corset was their old friend. Blue was painted above her lashes as her red lips pouted just right.

And then, she woke up. Shooting right out of bed. She almost started laughing at her dream. When Kamara had dressed her up, she refused to wear it, instead wearing shorts and t-shirt. Though she did a pretty good job of hiding from people. Of course, her version of hiding from people included ducking behind Kamara.

Looking towards the window, she realized how early it was. Groaning to herself, she made it shakily to her feet before moving to her closet. She needed to get ready so she could head out to her classes soon. Giving a sigh, she decided that she hated classes. They were too early in the morning. With this in mind, she pulled out something to wear and headed to her bathroom.

When she appeared in her friends room a moment later, the girl fell off her bed laughing. "Wh-what about your g-good girl image?"

"It can go bye-bye. I'm a little annoyed right now." The girl said as she plopped down on the bed.

"You and your temper. What got it up this time?"

"Having to wake up for classes."

"Well I'm sure that shirt will help your mood." The other girl said as she looked at the bright pink thing. It had a sleek black cat on it with a cute little smile. It said 'In case you like pussy...' And on the back it had a black dragon with red eyes that seemed to have flames coming out it's mouth. 'You AREN'T getting MINE!'

"It might. I'm sure the reactions I'll get by wearing it will be quite amusing." She said with a shrug as she moved to lean on Kamara.

"Kissing a girl would probably get a more hilarious reactions."

"Are you hitting on me Kara?"

Said girl gasped and used her hand to cover her mouth. "Why I would never hit on you Kags dear." Both girls went into a fit of giggles as they started wrestling around.

"I'm glad to see you're having fun, Kagome."

The stoic voice had both girls turning to look at the doorway. There stood Sesshoumaru. One of the most feared demons on the streets, but neither girl really knew about that. Kamara knew that he was well respected. Kagome knew nothing about any of that though, because she had just gotten into town about three weeks ago. "Sesshou!" The squeal preceded a body hurling toward the demon.

Said demon actually laughed and twirled the girl around. "I take it you've missed me."

"Yes!" Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she held onto the demon. "Why wouldn't I miss you?"

**--**

"How's the information gathering coming along?"

"Slow sir, but we're steadily managing to gather some information on the Taishio's as well."

"Very good then. Keep me informed on anything important."

"Yes sir."

**--**

A young dark haired man slipped easily past the door and into the room quietly. He was attempting to surprise his girlfriend. More like scare her actually. At least that had been the plan, but she somehow knew he was there. "Hello Kouga."

Giving up with a sigh, he picked up one of the tools and started to work. "How'd you know I was there?"

The she-wolf smiled as she looked at him. "You cast a shadow when you walked in."

"Oh." And she giggled at him before throwing a rag his way. That led to their playful fighting and the wolf demon pinning the demoness to the floor. "I win." He said as he leaned down and took her lips.

**--**

"Do you like me?"

The demon rolled his eyes at her question. "Does that matter?"

"It does to me." She said as she sent him a cute pout.

"Why?"

"You kissed me... a lot the other day."

"And?"

Now she gave an annoyed sigh. "And I've never been kissed like that before. I want to know why you did it."

"Suffice it to say that I find you attractive then."

"So you're only attracted to me?"

"Why does this matter onna?"

"Can't you say my name?"

"Perhaps."

The girl gave up with a sigh as she began playing with the water once more. "Tokyo is boring at night."

"What did you do where you're from then?"

"Had fun." She said with a giggle. "I usually watched races. Street races. Or I went out with a friend and we'd go fast."

"You like to go fast?" He asked with a fang filled smirk.

"I love to go fast." She said with a playful wink.

Hiei quickly stood and pulled her to her feet. "Then come with me." She obeyed, following him through the forest until they reached a black motorcycle. Flames were painted on it, making it seem like it was really on fire. He smirked at her look of awe. "I'm glad you like my bike."

She looked up at him and her blue-gray eyes turned to a sparkling sapphire. "Does this mean you're taking me for a ride?"

He chuckled, and it sounded dark and dangerous. Leaning close to her ear, he allowed his breath to ghost across her sensitive skin. "I'll take you for a ride alright."

The young woman shivered from his words and his voice. Noticing his smirk, she flushed. She wasn't used to things like this. Her last boyfriend had repeatedly told her how ugly and fat she was, now this guy was calling her attractive and acting like she was at least pretty. He continued to smirk as he moved onto his bike, Kagome followed on after him. Wrapping her arms around his waist as she did so.

As soon as she was settled, he hit the accelerator. Her hold on him tightened as the bike took off quickly. She could feel the vibration of the engine between her legs. She could also feel the hard muscle beneath her fingers. The steel that lay beneath the flesh of his abs. Wind began whipping through her long dark hair as the Demon in front of her sped up. Looking at the speedometer, she saw he was doing eighty.

Giggling slightly, she tightened her hold, pulling herself flush against his back. Leaning fully against him, she rested her mouth next to his sensitive lobe. "Faster..."

The demon had to hold back the pleasured shiver that wanted to race through his spine as her breathy voice drifted across his ear. He could feel her body pressed tightly against his own, and it felt good. One of his hands slid from the handlebars and moved to her thigh, massaging it as they drove. He missed the mischievous sparkle that flashed through her eyes as he continued to stroke her exposed flesh.

Moving slightly, she wrapped her legs around him and moved until she slid into his lap, facing him. Her eyes glittered with amusement as she looked into surprised crimson. But soon his eyes gained a dark glint. "So you want to play?" A slight nod was given, as well as a giggle, as he moved his mouth to her neck. Still managing to keep his eyes on the road.

She moaned deliciously as she melted into his assault. His licks and nips seemed to sear through her flesh, burning her nerves and making her yearn for more. Looking into his eyes, she could see the thinly veiled lust they held. Shifting positions slightly, she heard his near inaudible groan as she pressed against his hardened shaft with her feminine core.

"Hiei..." She moaned as he bit slightly into her neck. Then he soothed the puncture with his tongue. When his fangs then scraped across her shoulder, she gasped and moaned more deeply. Kagome could feel the bike start to slow down as he continued with his attack on her flesh. When it stopped completely, he slipped from the bike, taking her with him.

They were further out in the country, and he laid her down in the grass that lined the dirt road. Now he kissed her fully on the lips as he allowed his hands to roam over her body. His eyes still held lust as he started to ravish her mouth. She clung to him, not wanting to let go. His body pressed firmly into hers, showing her just how much he wanted her. One hand was beneath her shirt, cupping a breast as he played with the nipple. His mouth shifted between lavishing her neck and shoulder to ravishing her mouth.

* * *

Muah hahaha! I ended it RIGHT **THERE**_**!!**_ I'm so evil (gives a happy smile). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**KagHieiLuver (Lol, thanks.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Hmm... Dunno.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Thanks, and I don't think I could turn **_**this**_** into Romeo & Juliet even if I wanted to lol.)**

**Lovelywitch (They might, they might not. They also heard them say something about Inuyasha. Just because they know other gang people, it doesn't mean anything.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I know lol.)**

**Raine44354 (Yes, it was Hiei. And thanks.)**


	4. Chapter IV

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

Her hair was mussed, her clothing disheveled, and her appearance seemed slightly tired. This was the reason why she was sneaking back into her house. It figured that she had to get caught... at least it wasn't by anyone who would get her in trouble about it. "Oh my god Kagome, what happened?"

"Shh..." She said while giggling slightly. "Help me get cleaned up and I'll tell you." The girl gave a nod of agreement as she helped Kagome sneak up the stairs and into her room. While Kagome discarded her disheveled and grass stained clothing, she started telling Kamara about how she'd ended up running into her demon friend. Which she had still yet to give the name up. "And he took me for a ride."

"And your hair and clothes got all messed up how?" The girl turned a slight red as she looked away and mumbled something. "What was that, I couldn't hear you?"

"I said... That we might of kissed some."

"By the looks of it, you did more than kiss." Kamara said as she eyed a hickey that was just uncovered as she took her shirt off. It rested on her shoulder. "It looks like he marked your entire body."

The girl gave a slight giggle at that. "I think he might have been trying to."

"When are you going to tell me this mystery man's name?"

"How about... never?" She asked with a giggle.

"But that's not fair."

"I'll tell you, just not now. Perhaps I will if I ever find out how exactly he feels toward me." Falling down into her chair, she sighed and looked at her friend. In that moment, she seemed to be far away. Lost in thought.

"If you don't know how he feels about you, why let him do all this stuff?"

The raven haired girl giggled as she looked up with mischievous eyes. "Because I know how he makes **me** feel." That sent the other girl into a fit of giggles as they both had fun. "I need to get some sleep now... I still have to get up and go to school in the morning." A pout was given with those words, making Kamara giggle harder.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Lightning danced through the sky as the thunder cracked. The storm only seemed to be getting worse. Blue-gray eyes looked out into the storm with happiness. Today was Saturday, and today her friend would be coming up. A shadow moved behind her and she smiled a little brighter as Kamara moved to stand at her side. They continued to look out the window until a sleek black car appeared in the drive. Kagome's eyes lit up as she spotted the ride.

Grabbing onto Kamara, she took off down the stairs and headed for the door. Swinging it open, she found her friend standing there. "Kina!"

"Kage!" The girl exclaimed back as they met in a hug.

"I'm so happy that you're here!"

"And I'm glad to be here. Rui isn't exactly the greatest guardian." The new girl said as she stepped into the house and looked around. "So this is your parent's place?"

Kamara looked at the new girl with surprise. Her hair was turquoise and her eyes were a crimson red. She was a demoness from the feel of it. An ice maiden if she were correct. Kagome only smiled at the girl though. "Hai." Looking around, she saw no one and gave a smile to her two friends. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"In this weather?" Kamara asked, shocked.

"What better weather to play in?" Kagome asked playfully. "Come on, it'll be fun." And so the girl got dragged upstairs, along with Kina, to change. The entire time, Kagome couldn't contain her smile.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The boys were simply hanging out. Completely bored as it were. Since there was nothing to do. They were currently in a warehouse along an abandoned road, hiding from the rain. Though they were still able to look out. Koenma, Kuwabara, Shuichi, Youko, Kuronue, Hiei, Yusuke, and several girls were there. "Can't we do something? Anything?" Yusuke whined.

"I'm not going out into that rain." Said a brown haired girl as she walked up next to the guy.

"But Keiko..."

"No." She said as she glared at him.

Just then they heard screaming. They all turned to see a black Lamborghini Diablo GTR speeding down the street. The roar of the engine seemed quiet compared to the pounding of the rain. The sleek car seemed to gleam in the lightning as it moved toward them. "They've gotta be doing at least 120." Shuichi said as he looked at the car with wide eyes.

"EEP!!" Came a scream from inside the car as the driver slammed on the e-brake, drifting along the road before turning completely and popping the clutch. Next thing the group knew, the car was taking off again. The car did another quick slide, drifting once again until it was facing their direction before the car once again took off. This time however, the car went faster. It accelerated harder. Going to 160 in less than three seconds. The car streaked past the warehouse and toward the cliff. A scream sounded from inside the car, followed immediately by a startled shriek.

But before the car could reach the edge, the driver slammed on the brakes, downshifting gears quickly until the car slid to a stop, facing the opposite direction it was and the back tires sat precariously on the edge of the cliff. A girl with black hair and dog ears flew from the car and wrapped her arms around a tree. "There's no fucking way I'm getting back in there with you!"

Another girl with turquoise hair quickly popped out of the back seat, while glaring at the car. "You could have **warned** me!" Her crimson eyes seemed to flash with anger as she moved over to the girl that still clung to a tree.

"Jeez." Another girl said as she stepped out of the car. Her long raven black hair obstructed the view of her face as she stood there. Tight black leather pants clung to her body like a second skin as the black leather belly corset seemed as if it were painted on. Rain pelted against her body as she stood there, and then the wind picked up, tossing her raven mane behind her. Blue and gray seemed to clash as the lightning struck. "You'd think I tried to kill you girls or something."

"I think you tried." Kamara protested.

"She didn't try." The other girl giggled. "Kage is the best racer ever."

"No I'm not." Kagome replied, blushing slightly.

"No one in Kyoto could beat you."

"They all sucked at racing though."

"You should race Inuyasha then, he's good at it." Kamara stated.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm not racing that idiot."

"Race someone in the Daioh's then."

"I don't know people in the gangs Kara."

Koenma decided that he'd heard enough of this pathetic arguing and took a step toward them and out into the rain. "You drove that car?"

Kagome turned her stormy eyes to face amber. Brown hair fell around a handsome face as she looked at the man she didn't know. "Umm... Yes."

"Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"Like what?" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Koenma rolled his eyes and pointed to the car. "Like you just did. Where did you learn to race like that?"

"It came naturally." She said. "I simply like to go fast."

"I think she learned when we were thirteen?" Kina stated as well as asked. "Her brother got her the car and she got in and simply drove."

"That was in the Saleen Kina." Kagome responded absently. "And that was my brother's car. Daddy got me the Diablo when I turned fifteen."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." The turquoise haired girl said, while starting to think. "That's right, your first race was in Houjo's mercedes."

"Yeah, which I had to beg him to let me borrow."

"So you race?" Came a deep voice from in front of the two girls.

Kagome's head snapped over to look at the one who spoke. Her eyes widened as she saw Hiei standing there. Giggling nervously, she quickly slunk behind Kina. "Kinda. Anyways, we need to get home."

"You're leaving? In this rain?" Koenma asked.

Kagome merely grinned. "Why not?" Spinning in a circle, she laughed. "I love the rain."

"Anyways," Kamara started, ignoring her friend completely. "Who are you?"

He raised a brow at that before smirking. "Koenma Daioh." And he gave a slight bow to them.

Kagome and Kamara's eyes widened as Kina merely looked on curiously. Then she cocked her head to the side. "Are you the leader of the Daioh gang then?"

"No, my father is. I'm second in command."

"Shit." Kamara whispered before grabbing onto Kagome to whisper to her. "We need to get out of here. If we're found out, we're dead."

"I know." She whispered back before returning her attention to the two men. "So you're both part of the gang then?"

"Hai." Surprisingly, it was Hiei that answered.

"Oh." Her eyes dulled slightly at that, and she seemed to be thinking of something. Which is why she jumped when her cell phone suddenly started ringing. Bring Me To Life by Evanescence started playing and her eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Koenma asked.

Kagome ignored him and moved away with her phone in hand. "Hello?... Hai... No momma... We're all fine... I know we did... I just wanted to take my car for a drive... Sure, we'll be home in an hour." Hanging up the phone, she turned the other two girl's. "Papa noticed we were missing and was about to come looking for us."

"Not good." Kamara moaned.

"You weren't supposed to leave the house?" A masculine voice asked as Yusuke joined the group.

"Umm... Not really." Kagome said as she looked at the ground. "Papa doesn't like us going out by ourselves."

"That sucks."

"Not really." Kamara said in a bored tone. "Kags always sneaks out anyways. Speaking of which, how did you get so good at that?"

"Practice." Kagome said. "Now time for more fun."

"NO!" Kamara squeaked as she grabbed back onto the tree.

Yusuke started chuckling at that as two more demons appeared. One with silver hair and golden eyes sent her a charming smile. "I could take you home."

"I'm not that bad at driving! You're driven with me before Kara."

"You weren't doing that stuff though."

Now Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't exactly race in an old POS."

"My car is not a POS."

"A ten year old rusted stratus isn't a POS?"

"Well I'm riding with Kage." Kina said quietly.

"That's amusing."

"What?" Kina asked as she turned to Kuronue, who had been the one to speak.

"You call her 'Kage' while this girl calls her 'Kags'."

"Kage is just what I call her. She tends to be like a shadow sometimes." Kina said simply.

"And I simply shortened her name." Kamara responded, still clinging to the tree.

"Can we go now... please?" Kagome begged with a pout.

"Can I come?" Hiei asked as he looked her over.

"Yes!" Kina said quickly. "Now let's go!" Grabbing onto to Kamara, she started dragging the girl toward the car. Though the hanyou protested immensely. Koenma looked between Yusuke, Youko, and Kuronue before signaling the last two to come with him and telling Yusuke to look after the others.

Hiei slid into the passenger seat of the Diablo as Kagome relaxed into the driver's seat. Kina took up the back as she closed her eyes and laid down, mumbling about giving a warning before any more stunts. Kagome gave a nervous giggle before smiling over at Hiei. "I hope you like to go fast."

"The faster the better." His deep voice made shivers run through her body.

"Good." She whispered back as she started the car. The engine roared to life as she quickly gunned the throttle. In no time at all, she had accelerated to 130 mph. A mischievous light suddenly flared to life. "Kina, hold on."

"Shit." Was heard from the back seat as Kagome accelerated faster. Kamara was no longer in the car, so Kagome could speed up. Their speed started climbing as the car behind them started having trouble keeping up. A click was heard and the convertible top started coming down. They were currently doing 180 and were in second gear. "You're not..."

The sentence was never finished as Kagome shifted to fourth gear, kicking their speed up to 240. Trees started blurring as she raced along the mountain side. A ringing was heard and Kagome shifted her phone to it's holder, while turning it on and to speaker phone. "Are you crazy Kags?!"

A giggle was her answer. "Do you think I'm crazy Kara?"

"Hell Yes!"

"You've not seen anything yet." Kina laughed from the back seat as she sat up. "Ever seen mountain drifting?"

There was a silence for a moment before Koenma answered. "No one's ever survived attempting that in **this** weather."

"We'll see." Kagome said before she clicked the phone off. At 280, she quickly shifted to fourth gear. She loved speed. The faster, the better. Excitement began to build as she turned up the mountain drive.

Hiei looked at her like she was crazy. "You're attempting this, onna?"

"It's fun!" She exclaimed with a giggle. At 320 she shifted to fifth gear. Slamming on the e-brake, she started drifting, dangerously fast. Kina squealed and grabbed hold of the seats as gravity tried to pull her from the speeding vehicle. Kagome laughed joyously as she popped the clutch and took back off like a bullet down the mountainside. The thunder roared as she seemed to race the lightning to the ground. Not many would attempt her speed on this road, especially in this kind of weather. "WEEEEEEEEE!!" She said as she slammed on the brake, the car started drifting again because of the water. She slid to a stop in front of the other car.

Giggling madly as she hopped out, she looked over at Kina who was now laughing. "Gods woman! You're fuckin' crazy!"

Kagome turned to look at Kuronue and smiled. "I was only having fun."

"How fast were you going?" Kamara asked.

"I was only doing 370."

"370?" The girl spluttered.

"She likes going fast." Kina giggled. "Remember when we tried that stunt on Mt. Fuji?"

"Yes! That was an awesome drive." Kagome then began to spin around in the water. "At least it was until we were caught doing it."

I hope you enjoyed this. I know that I had fun writing it! I've now decided to throw some Wolf's Rain in a little later.

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**Lovelywitch (Yes, I am very evil.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I can update later.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'll try to. I have another chapter that's ready to be put up, but this one needs updates first.)**

**kinky-kitsune (Nope, they don't know that little detail.)**

**Bloodcherry (I will try to.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I could turn it that way I guess.)**

**Evil RULZ (I will update when this chapter had plenty of reviews.)**

**Alternative Angel (That is so totally what I thought. I mean Hiei speed and I see it as motorcycle speed, therefore Hiei motorcycle… but I think Hiei could outrun a motorcycle lol.)**

**XXMCRangelXx (Here's some more.)**


	5. Chapter V

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

"I can't believe we stayed with them the entire time we were out!" Kamara exclaimed as the three girls relaxed in the kitchen.

"But it was fun!" Kina argued.

"They were Daioh's though! We're Taishio's!"

"I think we know our names." Kina said. "And mine's not Taishio."

"That doesn't matter! Kagome has the Taishio gang mark on her."

"She does?" The turquoise haired girl turned to look at the human. "But I thought that Hiei guy was her boyfriend."

"Kind of." Kagome giggled nervously. Quickly looking around the room, she made sure no one was nearby. "Look, I like him. So I'm going to keep seeing him. As long as no one knows we're Taishio's, and no one knows that we're hanging out with Daioh's, then all is good."

"I suppose." Kamara whispered.

"And they think your name is Kara, and no one really knows about there being a Kamara Taishio. So we shouldn't be in any kind of trouble if we keep those little facts quiet."

"But what if they do somehow find out?"

"Then they find out. It's not our fault that they're fun to hang out with."

"Fine. We can keep hanging out with them, but once they know what we are, we're outta there."

"Deal." Kagome and Kina both agreed.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"And where are you three going?" Asked a deep voice from the doorway.

Kagome turned at that moment and smiled beautifully. "We're going out to eat daddy. Then perhaps we'll do some shopping."

"Shopping with what?"

"We were just going to go look at things, before we came back to see if we could have some money."

The man shook his head and stepped out from the shadow of the doorway. Long silver hair fell and framed a tanned face. Unbound and untamed. Molten gold eyes looked upon them. This was Inutaishou. And he gave them a smile. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet. He then handed them his credit card. "Just don't go crazy with it."

"We won't daddy!" Kamara and Kagome exclaimed at the same time.

He smiled and pat both their heads. "Be good girls."

"We will." All three chimed. And they disappeared out the door and into Kagome's diablo. She hit the gas and sped out of the driveway. As soon as they cleared the gate, they turned and headed for the mall. When they were far enough away, they turned and headed for Daioh's territory.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You do realize that we're waiting for people who aren't even in the gang, right?" Keiko asked from her perch on Shuichi's hood.

"I think we'd already realized that." Kuronue said as he leaned against his bike.

"We're waiting for three beautiful women, doesn't bother me at all." Youko said with a charming smile.

The sound of an engine came to them as a black diablo pulled up toward them. Black tinted windows up as well as the top. Kagome was first to pop out, followed by Kina and Kara. "We're here." She proclaimed happily.

"It's about time." Yusuke said as he moved back toward his bike.

"Sorry, we had to get past her father." Kina said as she leaned against the hood of the diablo.

"Never mind. Let's just go."

Kagome gave a nod and smiled as she tossed her keys to Kina. "I'm gonna ride with Hiei." Coughing, Kina nodded with a mischievous smile. The action had Kagome glaring at her. "Not that kind of riding you pervert."

"Whatever you say."

Was the only response she got. Shaking her head, she followed Hiei to his motorcycle and climbed on behind him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his middle as she pressed into him. "So where are we going?"

The demon smirked. "To a race in Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" Kagome asked, sounding thoroughly surprised.

"Something wrong with Kyoto?"

"Ah... No." She answered, somewhat uneasily. If they were heading to Kyoto, then they'd be racing one of the many gangs. Something was telling her that it'd be one of the gangs she knew. Or at least some of the members. "Do you race people in Kyoto often?"

"No. This is our first race." The rest of the ride was quiet as Kagome clung to the demon in front of her. Towards the end of it, Yusuke pulled up beside them.

"Hey man, havin' fun?"

"You are an idiot."

"What? You've got a girl on the bike with ya."

"Are you always this lecherous?" Kagome asked as she glared at the man.

He gave her a big grin at that. "Always."

**BEEP! BEEP!** The girl turned quickly to see her diablo speeding towards them. "Kage! I just got a call from Cheza!"

"What was it?"

"Not sure." The ice maiden said as she pulled up beside the two bikes. The hood was down along with the windows though. "Jump in and call her back."

"Right." Kagome said as she started to turn.

"You're not serious." Yusuke asked as even Hiei seemed surprised.

"Jeez, you two are no fun." Kagome said as she pushed herself into the air, landing in back seat of her own car. Pulling herself out of the middle compartment, she called Cheza's number. "Hello!... You're kidding!... Nope... Ah I might be able to. Who is it against?..." A laugh. "We'll see. Is Toboe there? Shippo too?... Tell them I'll see them soon then... I am quite capable of visiting you know... Right. K, bye." And she hung up the phone.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The gleaming diablo pulled into the dirt, surrounded by other cars and motorcycles. Three girl sat in the car, watching the on goings. "Who're they?" Kara asked as she looked around.

"Friends." Kagome whispered as she happily opened her door. When she stepped out, bangs shadowed her face as she pulled her jacket off. She wore tight blue jeans and a corset belly shirt. The guys' eyes became glued to her body as she turned to face the now gathered gangs with a purely joyful smile.

"Kage!" Came four simultaneous shouts. Kagome found herself being toppled over as four girls fell on her.

Three of the guys rushed to their side to help her out. Pulling the other four off before Setsuna got her up. "Good to see you again, Shadow."

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked as he popped in behind Hiei, Yusuke, and Koenma.

"We all know each other." Kina answered as she also popped up behind them. "We of course used to live here after all."

"Yes, you did." Chuckled a deep voice from off to the side. "Have you become Reikans now?"

"Reikans?" Kina asked, seemingly confused.

"Part of the Daioh's gang."

"No Michael. I've yet to join any gang... ok, another gang."

"You're part of a gang?" Shizuru asked as she joined their little gathering.

"Used to be. I was one of the Roses." She answered as if it was nothing. "Almost everyone in Kyoto was part of some gang."

Kagome was having fun talking to some of the guys and the four girls who had joined her. "So how has everyone been?"

"Pretty good." Said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Tohru has been leaving us alone for the most part. It's the other cops we have to look out for, but then again Tohru doesn't know about us being a gang."

"So, you having fun at Tokyo U?" Asked a laid back blonde boy with reddish brown eyes. His name was Hige.

"Actually, yes. It's wonderful there." Looking around, she noticed exactly where they were at. "Are more people coming?"

"The K-9's are." Mumbled a pink haired and red eyed girl. This was Cheza.

That had Kagome freezing. If the K-9's were coming, then that meant her ex was coming. Closing her eyes, she tried to force herself to keep from going back to her car and driving away. She **really** didn't like that gang. "Anyone else?"

"Not this time." Setsuna answered. He had silver hair and green eyes. He was a dragon demon.

"And don't worry Kage, you know you're protected from K-9's when you're with us." Said a neutral sounding voice from behind her.

Turning, she saw raven hair and amazingly blue eyes. "Kiba!" She shouted as she leapt at him. The wolf demon laughed as he caught her and spun her around. Ignoring the other gang who were at their backs. "I missed you!"

"Of course you did." He said in a way that seemed cocky, but wasn't. "We missed you as well."

Kara came over at that moment and took her from the wolf. "I think your boyfriend is getting jealous."

Looking over, Kagome giggled at the glare her friends were receiving. "I should return to umm... Hiei." She said quickly. "I'll talk to you in a few."

Once the two girls were away, Robin turned to Kiba. "I thought her father led the Fangs? Aren't they and the Reikans enemies?" Robin was an exceedingly smart girl. She was also beautiful, with long red hair and emerald green eyes.

"He is, but the Reikans might not know that. The girls might be doing something for the Fangs, or they could be doing this without her father knowing."

"I think it's the second one." Commented a dark blue haired and sky blue eyes girl. This was Blue.

"I agree." Said Seki. He had light blue hair with white tips and white eyes that seemed rimmed with ice. For he's a water demon.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"So you know the gangs of Tokyo?" Koenma asked as the two returned to their gang.

"I don't." Kara mumbled. "I only knew about them, not about who they were."

The girl she was pulling along rolled her eyes at that. "You didn't know because you never asked."

"Well I thought you were supposed to be a good girl."

"I am a good girl, I've never been caught." She said with a wink at Kina.

An hour later and they were still sitting there. Though Kagome was leaning against Hiei and Kina and Kara were sitting on the hood of Youko's car. Yusuke seemed to be getting annoyed though. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

Checking her watch, Kagome calculated the time. "Probably about fifteen more minutes. We were supposed to meet here about 57 minutes ago, and they love to be late."

"Who's coming?" Kina asked from her spot, laying back against the hood. "Cause we still have to go 'shopping' and at least get **something**."

"Why do ya have ta go shoppin'?" Asked a man with an Irish accent.

"Ah... cover up story." Kara admitted sheepishly. "Kags kinda came up with it when we were caught leaving the house. Who're you, by the way?"

"Name's Jin."

"Right." The hanyou said as she fell back against the hood of the car.

"The K-9's are who's coming." Kagome finally said with her eyes closed. The name had Kina tensing before she suddenly hopped off the hood and headed for the diablo.

"What's going on?" Shuichi asked as he looked at the departing demoness.

Finally opening her eyes, Kagome sighed and looked at the girls. "Anyone of the female persuasion should stay far away from any male K-9. They're not exactly nice." Kina popped back up and tossed her her jacket at that moment. She was also wearing her own, as well as she now had something shiny attached to her belt.

"Is that a gun?"Kuwabara asked as he looked at it.

"It's a dagger." She answered. "I dunno how to use a gun."

"Should we have something like that?" Keiko asked.

"Not unless you can use it. Either stay near someone in this gang, or one of the wolves and you'll be fine though."

At that moment, several cars and bikes pulled up. All of the engines revved as they stopped by signal from one of the bikers. He appeared to be the leader of the entire gang. All of the members seemed to have a weapon of some kind as silver glinted off of each of their belts. Growling was heard coming from the Wolves as they stepped from their rides and approached. And all Kagome could think was a sarcastic _'yay, nothing's changed a bit.'_

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it just for all of you!

**Reads-way-2-much (How's updating now? Lol.)**

**Raine44354 (Lol, so would I. I love to go fast! Hiei would be an added bonus lol.)**

**Alternative Angel (Yes, yes it would.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'll try to.)**

**Evil Rulz (Lol, ok no commenting on _that_. Anyways, I'm glad you loved the chapter.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Heh heh. I like going fast… Is _that_ an understatement? Lol.)**

**Kinky-kitsune (My father told me that you're only in trouble if you get caught… no wait, _I_ told _him_ that lol. Dad told me 'If you got it, flaunt it' lol.)**

**JessicaAnnCowley (Thanks.)**


	6. Chapter VI

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

* * *

"So this is our fresh meat." Said a chillingly creepy voice. Kagome tried her best not to flinch at the sound, but a slight tremor still went through her body as she quickly pulled her jacket on. This man had dark eyes that flashed between deep brown and blood red. "And look what the cat dragged in, our old friend." The man reached forward to grab her chin, but was stopped when Kiba moved swiftly between them.

"Touch her Muso, and you'll beg for death before I'm through with you." His normally calm eyes were filled with hatred as he spoke. "Where's your father?"

"Home. Darcia found himself to busy to attend this pathetic race." The man said as he eyed the girl that was hidden behind the wolf.

"Cars first, choose your racers and leave the girls out of this." Kiba said in a deadly tone. His voice carrying his veiled threat. Muso shrugged and turned back to his racers. Kiba turned and ushered Kagome right to Hiei's side. "Stay _with_ someone this time."

"Yes _father_." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I meant it Kage." He said sternly.

"I'll be fine Kiba, you go worry about Cheza." She said with a wink. He nodded and left as she turned to face Hiei. The apparition was looking at her in slight anger.

"What is going on?"

"A little rivalry." She answered as one of the K-9's yelled something. Shrinking closer to the demon that everyone decreed 'her boyfriend', she tried making herself invisible.

Kina took notice of this and also moved to her side. "Nothing's going to happen Kage."

The woman grabbed the demoness' hand and squeezed slightly. "I hope not." Her eyes were glued to Muso as she said that, taking in the hungry stare he used when looking upon her.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Hubb, you're up." Kiba said as he waved the older man over. Said man started to walk over and winced as he put weight on his right leg. Noticing instantly, the wolf demon stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I twisted it."

"That's just great." Tsume said as he glared at the human.

"We need someone else to race in the corvette then." Michael stated.

"Want me to see if Kage'll do it?" Hige asked as he boredly laid on the hood of a car.

"Might as well." Kiba nodded.

And Hige was off, looking for their friend. Whom he found with the Reikans. Koenma was first to notice him. "Something wrong?"

"Just need a racer for the corvette."

The second in command lifted a brow at that. "And you're looking in my gang for one?"

"Nope." He said as his eyes moved to Kagome. "I'm looking at her."

Kage turned at that, knowing she was pretty much the only 'her' that was let to race a K-9. "Me?"

The wolf rolled his eyes at that. "No, the other you Kage. Now, you gonna drive for us or not?"

"Spose I could." She answered a little uneasily. "I take it I'm driving for Hubb?"

"Who else gets injured that often?"

"You want her to race one of them?" Yusuke asked as he looked out at the third gang.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She mumbled as she walked to the guy. "Take me to the corvette so we can get this over with."

"Of course princess." Hige said with a smile as he mock bowed to her.

"Keep that up and I'll have to hurt you." The girl stated with a mutinous glare.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The engine purred as the car was pulled up to the line. A fire red Mercedes. The girl in the blue corvette seemed startled by the car, but it was because she knew the driver. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and focused her mind on the upcoming race. Kara came to her at that moment. "Are you sure about this? I dunno that the corvette can beat that Mercedes."

"It can." Kagome assured. "Just watch."

The hanyou nodded and backed up to where Kina stood. After a moment, Kagome revved the engine. It's roar had the K-9's laughing even as Kara shook her head. She was currently standing by Kuronue and Youko. "She's going to lose."

"No she's not." Said a feminine voice. A person had just approached and was watching the cars. "Kage has more talent than Houjo. She'll win."

"How do you get that?"

"She's been in the Mercedes before. She knows all of it's tricks, and she knows what all the corvette can do."

It wasn't long before the race started. The Mercedes was in first and the corvette was close behind. They zoomed through the track, and toward the finish line. "See, she's going to lose." Kara said as she pointed out the fact her friend was in second.

"No she's not." Kina joined in. The Daioh gang was around them, and they were all watching the race. "She's to crazy to let him win like that."

"That means...?" Kara questioned, but it was answered as they came to the last turn. The car suddenly picked up a burst of speed and flew toward the curve. Everyone in the Reikans had widened eyes as she took the curb doing at least 150. The action caused her to slingshot straight into first as they crossed the finish.

She popped out of the car with a slight smile. "How was that Kiba?"

"Good." He replied as he walked up to the car.

"I was racing you!" Shouted a voice from the Mercedes. The girl's entire body tensed, but she tried to ignore him. She really didn't want to deal with Houjo right now. So she quickly made her way to the Reikans. "So you're the Reikans' whore now?"

Ok, she growled at that. "Thought you were the whore Houjo!" Blue said calmly as she glared at the man.

Kiba rolled his eyes at them. "Reikan, you have next race."

"Right." Koenma said as he thought about who he'd send. "Youko, you're up."

"I'm not finished with you bitch." Houjo yelled as he moved towards the girl. As she was part of a dog demon's family, she ignored the comment. "I'm talking to you."

"Leave her alone." Kina said as she glared at that man.

"This isn't any of your business Kina."

"It is mine. So leave her alone." Hiei said as he glared at the man. Kagome was currently 'hiding' behind him. Of course, if you asked her she'd claim to be simply standing out of view.

"And how is this any of your business?"

"Everyone sorta declared him her boyfriend." Kina said as she continued glaring at the man.

"Boyfriend?" The man asked with a laugh. "Have fun, not like you'll ever get any though. She won't even go past kissing."

"Maybe not with _you_." The girl mumbled as she shot a look at him before ignoring him once more. Instead she leaned against Hiei's side and closed her eyes.

Kamara had heard her words and was laughing, which earned her a glare from Houjo as she leaned over and conveyed the words to the others. They all got a laugh out of it and the boy finally left. When Kagome sensed him moving away, her body finally relaxed slightly. "Why are you so tense?" Hiei asked her after he led her a little away from the others.

"I.. It's nothing." She sighed as she looked at her friends. Only Kina and Kiba knew about what happened to her. No one else was told so that nothing was started. Of course, telling Hiei would be one way to find out how he felt towards her. "Suffice it to say that he's my ex and we split on bad terms."

"You dated him?" His tone seemed slightly annoyed.

"Hai. He seemed nice at the time, so I accepted."

"Is that why he seems to think I won't get far with you?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"Probably." She said as she stared into the demon's crimson eyes. "I'd never do more than kiss him good-bye, I think it angered him."

Hiei's gaze flicked over to the ningen who was glaring at them and he smirked mentally. "Perhaps I should show him who you belong to now, since he seems to want you." Her questioning look made him chuckle as he pulled her close and sealed his lips to hers. His hands wrapped tightly around her as her own hands slipped around his neck and her fingers wove into his hair.

When he pulled back, her eyes were fogged over with lust. Though he could still see the happy sparkle they held. "So this means I'm yours? You're really my boyfriend then?"

"Hai, and I expect complete faithfulness from you."

"You have it." She said in a breathy voice.

"I also expect you to be truthful." She gulped, but nodded. "Now tell me the real reason you're so tense." He demanded.

"How much do you like me Hiei?"

"That is not the point of the current conversation." He said as his eyes narrowed at her.

Looking back over to where Houjo was, she moved closer to Hiei as she noticed that the boy was _still_ glaring at her. "Promise me you won't tell anyone or do anything?"

He eyed her for a moment before responding. "You have my word."

"It started, I guess, because I refused to do anything with Houjo while we were dating. I assume he went to Muso with his problem, because he was there too." She started her tale.

_**Flashback**_

Walking home from 'headquarters' in Kyoto was always so boring, but today was not her lucky day. She'd had to leave her diablo at the shop so that she could have it looked at tomorrow. There was something wrong with the way it was running. After walking for close to five minutes, a red Mercedes had pulled up beside her. The window was rolled down to reveal Houjo. "Hop in, I'll take you home."

"You sure Houjo?" She asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, hop in."

"Alright." The girl said a little uneasily as she slid into the passenger seat.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"And shortly after that I found myself being attacked by both Houjo and Muso. Kiba appeared in time to save me, Kina had called and told him that something felt wrong when I had gotten into the car with Houjo. She had seen me slip into the Mercedes."

"What do you mean by 'attacked'?" Hiei asked, making sure to keep his voice neutral.

"I mean that they tried to rape me." She said as her eyes decided the ground was interesting.

That had Hiei growling, but it was low enough that she wouldn't be able to hear him. "When was this?"

"A few months ago." She replied somewhat meekly. "It was just before I received my acceptance letter from Tokyo U."

"Is that why you normally wear concealing clothing?"

"Hai, and I think I don't have the body for this kind of clothing." She said as she looked down at herself.

"I think you do." Hiei stated as he pulled her against him. "How is it you still trust men if you were almost raped?"

"You've never tried anything like that, and you've had the chance. Also, I have plenty of friends who'd kill anyone who succeeded in doing so."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Youko had won his race, and it was now Shuichi's turn. Michael would be next, followed by Seki. Kagome and Hiei were back around the others and she tried to remain within contact of his body at all times. Sadly it would come to an end when he would have to race, but that shouldn't be for a while yet. "Having fun Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he walked up to them and winked at the girl.

Said girl blushed and buried her face into her demonic boyfriend's chest. Said boyfriend merely chuckled. "Jealous because you're not?" That shut him up, and he glared before returning to Kuwabara's side to talk more on the races.

"So you're having fun with me?" Kagome mumbled into his chest.

He simply looked down at the top of her head before smirking. "You're practically attached to me and you think I'm not having fun?"

"I'm not practically attached to you." She said with a pout.

"Yes you are." He said as he took her lower lip into his mouth to suckle it before kissing her deeply.

After a few moments, she decided that she probably did _seem_ attached to him. Then it seemed like it'd only been a few minutes since Shuichi's race, and now it was time for the motorcycles, making it Hiei's turn. Even though she _really_ did not want him to go, she extracted herself from him and moved toward Kiba. Said man was also standing near Youko and Kuronue. "I assume it's your 'boyfriend's' turn to race?"

"Hai Kiba." The young woman said with a slight sigh. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you about something." He said simply as he ushered her over toward Hige and Tsume. "Isn't your father leader of the Fangs?"

"Fangs?" Kagome questioned. "Wait, that's the gang's real name… Ah yes, he is."

"Then why are you hanging out with the Reikans? And dating one for that matter?" Hige asked curiously.

"I didn't know that he was a Reikan when we started talking, it was only after I started liking him that I found out."

"Have you joined the Fangs?" Tsume asked.

"Yes…"

"You realize that he could kill you if he finds out about that?"

"I know, but I _really_ like him." She practically whined.

"If he does anything to hurt you, let me know immediately." Kiba told her in a rather stern voice.

"Yes, I'll tell you, my father, my brothers… The question is, who wouldn't I tell?" She said sarcastically.

Hige laughed at that. "If you wanted anyone dead, all you'd have to do was say so to _one_ person, not all of us."

"The terrible thing is that you're right." The girl said with a depressed sigh.

"And what are all of you talking about?" Youko asked as he approached them.

"The fact that all I have to do is say something to anyone of them and they'll kill whomever I say." Kagome said sadly.

"Yeah, so I'd stay on her good side." Hige snickered.

That got him smacked on the head. "Behave Hige." Kiba warned.

"I _am_ behaving."

"I'm going over there now." Kagome said with a sigh as she followed after the leaving Youko.

* * *

Here you all go, yet another beautiful chapter for your critiques. I hope you all enjoy it. And I'd like to thank those who've reviewed and/or read this story.

Oh, and someone asked me about whether of not Kagome was a demon since she was adopted into a demonic family. It's an interesting question that I'd never thought to answer, though I unintentionally do later on. Anyways, it'll be posted in one of the later chapters. I'm working on chapter twelve right now, so I should be able to get a few more of these up soon.

**Alternative Angel (Maybe lol.)**

**Raine44354 (Yeah, I like Wolf's Rain! Oh, and she won't have to deal with Kouga much lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Yeah lol. I'm already working on chapter twelve of this story.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I'll try to!)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (We'll see.)**

**JessicaAnnCowley (I'm glad that you like the story.)**

**Evil RULZ (Her ex is an azz.)**

**Katara11 (Thank you for the compliments, and for the most part none of Kagome's friends will know about her and Hiei. Soon it'll get into some of them finding out though.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Here ya go!)**


	7. Chapter VII

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter VII**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

* * *

"Cops!" One of the K-9's shouted as they all ran to jump into their cars.

Kiba quickly ushered all of his people to their cars, as did Koenma. Sadly though, they weren't quick enough, and a single car stopped by them. Out stepped an officer dressed in black as the Reikans tensed and the Wolves sighed in relief. The girls were all hidden behind the guys on the Reikans' side, at least until Kagome saw who the cop was. "Uncle Tohru!" She exclaimed happily as she raced to him.

His once hard face softened immediately as he caught the girl in his arms with a happy smile. "I didn't know that you were coming to visit, my little shadow."

"I hadn't planned on it, but I'm happy to see you!"

"I hope you're staying out of trouble in Tokyo." The officer said with a wink at her.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked, dumbfounded as he took in the scene from beside the rest of his gang.

Kina was giggling happily though. "That's Tohru Satoshi, her uncle. When we lived here in Kyoto, he was her guardian."

"She's related to a cop?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the two.

"Yeah, and the Roses and Wolves got away with a lot because of that." Kina said as she snickered. "Why do you think they're top gangs in this city?"

"You mean they use her for connections in the police?" Kuwabara asked.

"I wouldn't say that within hearing distance of any of them."

"Why?"

"They'll kill you." The girl said simply. "Kagome is like family to everyone in those two gangs, and they're all fiercely protective of her."

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked as he looked at her.

"Someone tried to pull a knife on her and they got several guns immediately pulled on them." Kina said with a slight chuckle. "It's because of that protectiveness that Tohru gets most of the other officers to look the other way when one of us does something bad in the city."

Back with the two family members, Tohru had just asked about her being at the shrine for dinner. "I'm not sure Uncle Tohru, but I'll be stopping by to see Shippo and Toboe."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Were you in one of those gangs?" Hiei asked as he looked at his 'girlfriend' who was lying next to him.

"Might've been." She murmured as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'd like to know."

Sigh. "I was in the Roses."

"And you just left them?"

"Not exactly." She said as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm still part of their gang, but I'm allowed to join another if I so choose."

"Would you join another?"

"Perhaps, but not now." With a slight sigh, she returned her head to his chest and closed her eyes.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Come on!" Rin begged as she tried pulling Kagome over to her own car. "You _have_ to come to the races! Kamara's coming as well!"

"She is?" Kagome asked as she looked at Rin with widened eyes.

"Of course she is!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly. "We're forcing her as well."

Sango nodded her own agreement, and since they were all focused on her, they missed the guys walking towards them. This resulted on Sango, Ayame, and Rin to all fall on their butts. Giggling, Kagome began pulling them up and shaking her head. "You should really watch where you're going."

"_You're_ the one making us walk!" Rin exclaimed as she turned to apologize to the guys they bumped into, only to stop short upon seeing who they were. "Run!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Sango and took off.

"Am I missing something?" Kagome asked before looking at _exactly_ who the guys were. "Oh." Giggling nervously, she greeted them. "Hi."

"Are you mental!?" Ayame hissed at her before starting to pull her backwards.

"Is somethin wrong?" Asked a red haired man, Jin, if Kagome remembered correctly.

"EEP!" Ayame screamed as the man approached them, and she dove behind her friend.

Shaking her head, the dark haired girl hissed that she better keep her mouth shut about this and play along. "No Jin, nothing's wrong."

"Ah Kagome!" The man exclaimed as he finally recognized her. "I thought you be familiar. Come meet some of my friends, they're in Reikans as well."

"Alright." She said with a smile while Ayame decided that clinging to her was the best option.

There were five guys behind him. One had light blue hair with green bangs and blue eyes, another had a darker shade of blue hair with pink eyes, there was a blonde with brown eyes, one looked like a kid with brown hair and eyes, and the last one looked like a drunk with a mowhawk. "These are Touya, Shishi, Suzuka, Rinku, and Chuu."

"Nice to meet you all." Kagome replied with a bow.

"She's Hiei's lass." Jin said to them all.

"So you're the one they're talking about?" The one named Chuu asked. "Too bad, I was gonna ask ya if ya'd be my shiela."

Cue giggling. "You remind me of a few people I was good friends with when I was younger."

"Who might tha be?"

"Just a few people." She said while still giggling. "But I need to be getting home now. I'll see you all later, 'kay?"

"Sure thing." Rinku said as he smiled at her.

With that, Kagome led the still clinging wolf demoness away and to a deserted alley. "I know you have questions…"

"Questions? You know the Reikans and it sounds like you're going out with one! Of course I have questions!"

"Please be quiet Ayame?" The dark haired girl pleaded. "They don't know I'm a Fang, and I _really_ like Hiei. I met him and only found out recently that he was a Reikan, so _please_ don't tell anyone?"

"I can't let you just go off on your own with their gang!" The girl exclaimed in a quiet whisper.

Kagome sighed and decided it was time to spill a few secrets about her life in Kyoto. "I'm not new to gangs, Ayame. I was in one in Kyoto, and I know how they work. Plus, Kamara and Kina come with me when we meet the entire gang, but it's usually just me and Hiei alone."

"You take Kamara with you!?"

"Shh… I call her a nickname I gave her when I lived here originally, and I don't think they really know about Kamara existing within the Taishio's."

"How far into their gang are you?"

"I'm on speaking terms with Koenma Daioh." She said with a sigh. "But that's only because he saw me playing around in my car. Not to mention that Hiei is one of the higher up members of the gang."

"Great, so you're dead if you leave him and dead if you don't."

"Relax, I'm more protected than you think."

"How so?"

"The Wolves and Roses will do anything I ask, as will any of my true friends here; like my brothers and father."

"Good point."

"Just trust me and let me have this? Please Ayame? And don't tell anyone?"

"Alright, you have my word." The demoness nodded with a somewhat defeated sigh. "You did, after-all, just save me."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"What are we doing tonight?" Kina asked as she looked through some of Kagome's more hidden clothing.

"If we go, Inu and Sesshou will try to keep us away from the Reikans, and likewise if we show up on their side. So we should be somewhat safe if we go." Kara said with a sigh.

"Well I refuse to hide my tattoo if we go." Kage stated. At the wide eyed look she received from Kara, she amended her sentence. "My rose tattoo."

"You have more than one?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hai, I got one when I joined the Roses."

"Let me see!"

With a giggle, Kage concentrated until the marking became visible.

"How did you…?"

"Magic." The young human woman said with a smile.

"I say we go." Kina suddenly said, changing the subject. "We go to the Reikans side."

"I'll call Ayame then." Kage replied as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Ayame?" Kara questioned.

"She found out today because we ran into some Reikans. I swore her to secrecy, so I'll let her know to keep them away from the Reikans if she can."

"Ok."

It was an hour and a half later that they found themselves at the races. They were careful to stay out of view of any Fang as they made their way to the Reikans side. It was pretty simple to do since they walked most of the way. When they finally reached them, they were asked to show their 'mark'. Kina pouted and stated that they weren't part of _either_ gang, but that they _knew_ people in _this_ gang. It wasn't until Touya noticed them that he told the man to let them into the little 'headquarters' that was set up. "What are you girls doing here?"

Kara looked over to Kuronue and now she began pouting. "What? We're not invited?"

"How'd you even know about the race?" Youko asked as he too moved over to them.

"I've got ways." Kage said with an innocent smile.

"Kagome?"

Turning, said girl smiled and rushed into the demon who spoke. "Hiei!"

"What are you doing here?"

Now she pouted. "Can't I come to see my boyfriend whenever I choose?"

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"They're both equal." Kina stated in boredom as she leaned over the hood of a car that was parked in front of their little 'headquarters'.

"The Fangs have Sesshoumaru while the Reikans Shuichi." Kage stated.

"The Fangs also have Kikyo, Miroku, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Naraku, Sango, and Ayame." Kara inputted.

"And the Reikans also have Hiei, Youko, Kuronue, Jin, Touya, Suzuka, and Koenma."

"And don't forget Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko." Kina said.

"Seems like the Reikans have more intelligence."

"At least they don't have Mukotsu." Kara said with a slight shiver. "He's creepy."

"Definitely."

"Mukotsu?" Kina asked.

None of them noticed that Touya, Jin, Yusuke, and Hiei were behind them. The boys _had_ been talking about something, but now they were listening in. "Yeah, Mukotsu is a total creep. He's abducted women that he was supposed to assassinate and has played dress up with them before raping them."

"Dress up?"

"She means that he puts them in bridal outfits and proclaims them his wife before he rapes and kills them." Kara said while shivering.

"Remind me to stay away from him."

"Bankotsu won't let him touch you." Kage said simply.

"Bankotsu?"

"He leads the Shichinintai."

"Band of Seven?"

"Hai. There's Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and then Bankotsu himself."

"How do you know he'll keep this Mukotsu away from me?"

"I'd kill Mukotsu if tried anything with you."

"And how would you do that?"

"I have _plenty_ of options."

"Not that she needs them." Kina stated with a look at her friend. "Now, who are these other five?"

"Renkotsu loves making bombs and fire, Suikotsu uses his own handmade metal claws and has a split personality."

"Split personality?"

"One side of him is a doctor while the other side is an evil murderer."

"Oh."

"Jakotsu is… odd. He dresses like a girl and is into guys, but he has a wicked sword."

"Wicked sword?"

"Jakotsuto." Kara answered. "It's snakelike."

"Kyokotsu is practically a giant and Ginkotsu loves fire power… His body has a lot of metal in it from his idiotic choices of attack." Kage continued.

"What about Bankotsu and Mukotsu then? What're their weapons?" Kina asked curiously.

"Mukotsu likes poisons. He makes poison fog, paralyzing fog, and potions like that, so never drink any form of liquid that he gives you. Bankotsu uses his Banryuu to fight."

"Banryuu?"

"It's a powerful sword that could probably rival tetsusaiga."

"That powerful?"

"Hai, but I've only ever seen him use it once."

"You've seen him use it? You're so lucky!" Kara exclaimed as she looked at the girl.

"Sure… lucky." Kage said as she looked at the hanyou like she was insane.

"Well the Reikans have Sensui's seven." Kara piped up.

"I've heard of them from Seki." Kage replied. "The leader, Shinobu I think, is said to have seven split personalities."

"He is?" Kara asked, stunned.

"What's wrong? Don't know the gangs of your own city as well as you thought?"

"Shut up." Kara huffed and looked away.

"How do _you_ know so much about these gangs?" Kina asked as she looked at the human.

"I lived here as a child, and I know some of the gang members."

"Like Kouga." Kara snickered.

"Keep it up and I'll tell your new crush that you like him."

"But it's true, you do know Kouga," the hanyou said while pouting.

Now she smirked. "And you know Hiten."

"Before you get into a fight about who knows who, why don't we ask this; who _don't_ you know?" Kina asked as she looked at them.

"Good question." Kage murmured.

"Look, there's Ayame!" Kara exclaimed.

"You know members of the opposing gang?" Touya asked. The three girls jumped and turned around to see them. And cue the gulping.

* * *

Here is yet another chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy reading it! And I'd like to thank anyone who's reviewed and/or read this story.

**zoey tamagachi (I'll try to.)**

**43InuAsha (Well, your wait is over.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (What guy _wouldn't_ like a girl hanging all over him and making her body press _into_ his?)**

**Raine44354 (I don't really care for him either.)**

**Evil RULZ (Ah… I never really thought to describe Hiei's race this time around.)**

**Alternative Angel (I'm sorry, but you just lost your money lol.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Well thanks!)**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter VIII**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

* * *

"Kara and I know quite a bit about both gangs." Kage said simply, hoping that would do.

"How do you know Kouga then? Or Hiten?" Yusuke questioned.

"I knew them when I was little. I knew most of the people in the Fangs when I was little."

"Why do you think we've been avoiding them?" Kara mumbled, but only Kina appeared to hear her, though Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What could you tell us of the other gang then?" Yusuke questioned.

"Quite a bit about the members, but we're not talking if you're going to use it against them." Kage said simply.

"And why would that be?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm still somewhat friends with some of the girls who apparently joined the gang, though I mostly don't hang out with them except at school."

"So you're loyal to them?" Touya asked.

"I hold no loyalties to any gang in Tokyo." Kage stated clearly. "Though I won't betray one gang's secrets to another."

"Wait, gangs in Tokyo? So you _are_ loyal to a gang?" Jin asked.

"I'm loyal to the Roses and the Wolves. They're like family to me."

"How do we know that we can still trust you with anything to do with our gang now? I mean you just said you don't hold loyalties to us either, and that means that you _could_ go tell them anything about us." Yusuke said as he glared at them.

"She's breaking all the rules her father gave her to be with _him_" Kina said in a deadly calm voice while pointing at Hiei "and you think she's going to betray you?"

"What do you mean she's breaking all the rules?"

"She means that our father wants us to have nothing to do with you." Kara said as she practically glared at them. "Not to mention we've been lying to him to meet with you guys. Kags has been ignoring her other friends and trying to pretend she doesn't know any of you because mingling with you could get her killed."

"That's enough Kara." Kage snapped before turning to the others. "If you think you can't trust us, then we'll simply go home."

Kara groaned at that. "But we have to walk eight miles to get back to the blasted car."

"You'll live." Kina said as she started poking the girl toward the exit.

"I hate you."

"And we love you too!" Kage said happily.

"Who said you could leave?" Yusuke asked as he grabbed Kage's arm.

"Let go of Kagome." Growled Kina.

"I can take care of myself." Said girl said calmly.

"I could still help. I've better control of my ice now." The demoness said with a pout.

"And I can simply do this." She stated as she moved quickly and had Yusuke's arm pinned behind his back in about a second, leaving the others wide eyed. "Still think I need help Kina?"

"You know, that's been bothering me…" Kara started.

"What?" Kina asked as she turned to the other girl.

"The fact I don't know your actual name. All I know is that you're called Kina."

"Her name's Yukina, Yukina Aisu." Kagome stated with a giggle.

"Yukina Aisu? As in the daughter of Hina Aisu?" Yusuke asked as he stared at them. The other guys' eyes were almost all widened.

"How did you know that?" The ice maiden asked as she looked at them.

"They might know your brother!" Kagome suggested excitedly. "I mean I was suppose to look for him while here!"

"That's right!" Kina exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course it_ would_ help to have a better description than what I was given." The human girl grumbled.

"And wha description were ya given?" Jin asked.

"Red eyes and an aura that screams _fire_. Rui wasn't exactly forthcoming with anything about him, except that he was a few years older than Yukina."

"It is a bit of a wide selection."

"Yeah and it's harder than heck to locate when most demons keep their auras hidden." The girl grumbled.

"Yeah, well since we're not welcome, we should probably be leaving now." Kara stated. With a sigh, Kagome turned to leave as well.

"No." Hiei had reached out and grabbed her arm. "Stay." Then he turned to the others. "It's not like anything secret is going on, so they're staying here."

"I don't mind, but I'd like ta know who that lass was from earlier." Jin stated.

"Lass from earlier?" Kara questioned.

"I think he's talking about when Rin, Ayame, and Sango bumped into them while trying to talk me into coming to this race with them." Kagome said in an annoyed voice.

"So you saw them earlier?" Yusuke questioned as he turned to the red haired demon.

"Hai. The three girls with her bumped into me and went to say something before one shouted to run and took off after grabbing another girl's hand."

"That would've been Rin." Kagome clarified. "She grabbed Sango and took off while Ayame decided that she'd hide behind me."

"Rin?" Yusuke questioned. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"She's a core member in the female sect of the Fangs I think, and is dating Sesshoumaru Taishio."

"And you know her?"

"Be glad _you_ don't." Kara mumbled, though everyone heard her. The glare she received from Kagome had her shrinking behind Yukina and giggling nervously. "You wouldn't hurt me for saying that, would you nee-san?"

"I might later." She replied with a glare.

"At least _she_ doesn't know about this." Yukina mumbled. "From what I've heard, she'd go to the others with it."

"Speaking of which, there's Ayame." Kara said happily as she pointed a little ways from them. "Oh my god! She's racing!" The girl exclaimed as she looked at exactly _where _said woman was.

"Why wouldn't she be racing?"

"Women are only around to race fellow women in that gang! I heard that from Sango when I overheard her talking to Kikyo."

"It looks like she's breaking the rules then." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're a bad influence." Kara said as she snickered.

"So she knows you've been spending time with us?" Yusuke questioned as he looked at the wolf demoness. She wore tight black leather pants and a red belly corset.

"Yeah. I told her because she demanded answers when we left Jin earlier. She clung to me forever, afraid that he was going to kill her." Kagome replied. "But she was always the more trustworthy of the girls, so she decided she wouldn't say anything."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Down!" Kage whispered urgently as she pulled the other two down to duck behind the cars with her.

"Did he see us?" Kara asked worriedly.

"I hope not." Kina replied as she peeked over the hood slightly.

"Can you imagine what he'd do and say if he did?"

"I don't want to." Kagome mumbled as she, too, peeked over the car. "It's too scary to even imagine.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be you if he finds out about Hiei." Kina commented.

"Oh god, can you imagine Inu finding out?" Kara mumbled. "Sesshou might listen and give you a chance, but Inu definitely wouldn't."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"I'll be taking you to school today."

The three girls all looked up to the doorway to see a tall silver haired mall staring at them. Kagome rose and nodded as she turned and gave her friends a reassuring smile before following him out to his Saleen. They had just left when Kagome decided that she needed to get this over with now, as he obviously had something to speak to her about. "Do you want to talk about something?"

His eyes flicked over to her for a moment before he nodded. "I saw you at the race last night, on the Reikans' side." Cue the gulping. "What were you, Yukina, and Kamara doing with them."

Noting the anger that was apparent in his voice, she chose her words _very_ carefully. "We were just talking to them."

"Tell me the truth Kagome." He said sternly and she flinched at his words.

"I… I met someone. I didn't know that he was a Reikan until recently and I _really_ like him." The girl stated with a bit of pleading in her voice.

"I knew I should have told father of this, so that he could've put a stop to it."

"No!" She practically screamed as she grabbed onto his arm. "Please no. Daddy will kill him."

"And why shouldn't he, you're dating a Reikan!"

"Please no Sesshou… please… I really really like him and he doesn't know that I have any affiliation to any of you except the girls. And he thinks I met them in school."

"Kagome, you're a Taishio!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he glared at her.

His voice had her flinching away as if hit and her eyes began pooling with unshed tears. "I know who I am, but please, just trust me aniki?"

The dog demon sighed before pulling the car over to the side and shifting the girl into his lap. Looking down in her sad filled blue-gray eyes, he could feel himself caving. "If I allow this _relationship_ of yours to continue, you must do two things for me."

"Anything!" The girl replied, hope shining in her eyes.

"First, tell me his name."

"Promise you won't do anything to him?"

"You have my word."

"Hiei."

A fine silver brow rose at that. "You're dating one of the main core members?" Giggling nervously, she allowed herself a small unseen smile as she nodded an affirmative. "Second, you must promise to tell me if he does _anything_ to hurt you."

"I promise."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Did you hear? That Kagome chick arrived at school in Sesshoumaru's Saleen, and she was riding in the front seat while his girlfriend, Rin, rode in the back." One of the students whispered to another. Unknown to them, Hiei, Youko, and Kuronue could hear them and were listening in.

"Do you think she's going to be joining the Fangs?"

"I heard that Sesshoumaru's cheating on Rin with her."

At that moment, said girl entered the classroom surrounded by most of the core Fang girls. Kikyo was on one side, Rin on the other, with Sango and Ayame following. As they passed the whispering students, Kagome growled and leaned over to Rin. "I'm _so _going to kill your boyfriend."

Sango snickered at that. "Don't worry 'Gome, you can ride with me and Roku tomorrow."

"Or I could ride my bike to school and you could ride with Kouga." Ayame offered with an innocent smile.

"I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind letting you ride with us." Kikyo offered with a smirk.

"How about I simply drive myself to school tomorrow and show you all what my car is?" Kagome said, annoyed.

"You have a car?" Sango questioned.

"Are you kidding? She has an awesome car." Ayame commented.

"And how would you know what I drive?" Kagome asked in annoyance as they took their seats in the back of the classroom.

"Kouga told me."

"And how would Kouga know?" Rin asked with a pout.

"Inuyasha told him."

"How did Inuyasha find out?" Kikyo questioned.

"He heard Sesshoumaru talking about it."

"And how did he know?" Rin questioned.

"Her father."

"So what is it?"

"Yeah, how fast can it go?" Sango questioned. And they all began bombarding her, wanting to know what the car was. With a glare at them all, she gathered her things and rose to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She huffed as she moved down to the two open seats in front of the three Reikan members.

Ayame quickly gathered her things as well and followed her. "I know the real reason you moved."

"And what's that?"

"Your boyfriend is probably one of the ones behind us."

"What makes you say that?"

"For one, your eyes kept straying over here." The wolf demoness said as she snickered. "So, which one is he?"

"Why does everyone want to know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was bad enough _you_ knew, but now my _oldest_ brother found out." Kagome grumbled. "And he made me give him a name if I didn't want him to tell daddy."

"You _told_ him?"

"He _saw_ me with the Reikans."

"What's he going to do?"

"Nothing, I made him promise not to touch him."

"So _who_ is this guy?"

"A core member."

"Who _all_ in their gang do you know?"

"Are you thinking of dating one of them?"

"No! I'm with Kouga!"

"Then quit pestering me about them."

"I'm not pestering."

Kagome suddenly gained an innocent smile. "Have you been paying attention to the teacher?"

"No, why?"

"She's going to ask you something in like two seconds."

"Wha…?"

"Ayame, would you please answer the question?"

Sending a quick glare at her giggling friend, her attention returned to the teacher. "Ah… Five?"

"Have you not been paying attention? I should…" And so started her tirade as the other students wouldn't stop laughing.

Kagome leaned over with a mischievous smile this time. "Meet in the park?"

After looking at the teacher, she nodded. "Sure."

The human girl quickly gathered _both_ of their things and as her eyes flashed, she disappeared. "See you there." Ayame then began cursing about evil friends that are way to fast for their race, and she too took off. As she left the classroom, she knocked the teacher over and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Sorry if this seems odd, but I had it written to what I thought perfection before I lost the original file and had to rewrite most of it. But I hope you still enjoy it! Thanks to anyone who reviewed and/or read this story.

**JessicaAnnCowley (Thanks.)**

**Raine44354 (Thanks, and they didn't realize that they guys were behind them.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Probably could.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (It's cool, and here's an update.)**

**Alternative Angel (Why? She gives good reasons… ish.)**

**Evil RULZ (I should be able to update real soon, I have up to chapter thirteen done lol.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Thank-you.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks… pervert lol.)**

**kinky-kitsune (I will try to.)**


	9. Chapter IX

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter IX**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

**

* * *

**

"Were you wanting us to meet you here?" Youko asked as he appeared before the two girls who were currently eating ice cream.

Ayame 'eep'ed and hid behind Kagome who shook her head. "I doubt he's going to kill you."

"You never know." The demoness mumbled into her hair.

Kagome just allowed one of her brows to raise at that. "You're not sure if whether or not he would, but I _will_ if you get any of that ice cream into my hair."

"EEP!" The girl exclaimed as she jumped away. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I don't take sides." The human girl said simply. "Now behave." The demoness pouted, but did as told.

"When did you get ice cream?" Kuronue asked as he also popped up. Hiei followed behind him.

"I got it when I left the classroom." She said as she tossed all three an ice cream sandwich.

"You got us some too?" Youko asked with a smirk.

"I figured you'd follow us." Kagome said with a shrug. "This is Ayame." She said while pointing to the demoness beside her. Said demoness just mumbled about her being evil and threatening her. "Ayame, this is Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei." She said as she pointed to each one.

"Hi." The demoness said as calmly as possible.

"And here I thought you Fangs were suppose to be brave." Kagome taunted.

"I'll show you brave!" Ayame exclaimed as she attacked the human girl.

"Eep!" Kagome exclaimed as she avoided the attack and disappeared.

"Using your speed is _so_ not fair!"

"You're a demon, use your own speed." Kagome snickered as she dropped from a nearby tree.

"How are you that fast?" Kuronue asked as he looked at her curiously.

"She was adopted into a demon family." Ayame growled out.

"A demon family adopted her?" Youko questioned with a raised brow.

"I _am_ right here you know." Kagome grumbled. "And yes. My mother died giving birth to me and my father passed away when I was three, leaving me to his friends. Said friends were demons."

"So are you held to demon standards and traditions?" Youko asked.

"Ah…" The human was slightly confused at that, and so she looked to Ayame.

"She's held to some of them, but not all."

"I am?"

"It's half and half because your mother _is_ ningen, and while your father _is_ youkai he _does_ agree with some of your mother's rules."

"Ok…"

"So why are we here?" Kuronue asked.

"I got Ayame out of classes, so I dunno why we're _still _here." Kagome said with a shrug.

"We're still here because I wanna know which one's your boyfriend. Then I'll let you go off with him while I go grab something to eat."

"And what if I tell you I'm not saying?"

"Then I'll bug you until you tell me."

"Why don't you guess which of us is her boyfriend." Kuronue suggested. "I mean we three know which is which."

"Hmm…" Ayame looked at them all before turning her eyes back onto Kagome. "My guess is Youko, because he looks most like Inuyasha." She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a mischievous grin.

Kagome's blue-gray eyes slowly shifted to solid gold as the three male demons looked in surprised, angry, shock at the two. "Ayame."

Her voice was so angelically sweet as she spoke, causing the wolf demoness to gulp. "Now Kagome, you wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?" She asked as she began moving backwards.

"Are her eyes gold?" Kuronue questioned as he looked between her, Hiei, Youko, and Ayame.

"Yes, yes I would. That was a crush from when I was TWO YEARS OLD!" The last part was exclaimed, causing Ayame to flinch away.

"I-it was a joke Kagome." The wolf quickly tried assuring her.

"Then _quit_ making that annoying joke." She said as her eyes returned to normal.

Ayame giggled nervously as she looked between them. "Ok, well from what I know about you, my real guess would be Hiei."

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked, seemingly surprised.

"He rides a motorcycle, you love to go fast, you're into bad boys, and his aura screams 'come near me and die', then I remember that time we were all discussing boys and you admitted to finding red eyes neat."

"Except Naraku's, his are creepy." Kagome commented with a slight shiver.

"I agree with you on that one." The wolf demoness said, shivering slightly as well.

"You know Naraku Onigumo?" Kuronue asked them curiously.

"We've met him a few times." Ayame admitted. "Him and his brothers, Muso and Hakudoshi."

"Then there's his sisters, Kagura and Kanna." Kagome added. "Kanna is a creepy child."

"And Kagura is a major slut." Ayame stated in.

"You know _all_ of the Onigumo children?" Youko inquired.

"We've met most all of them." Ayame stated.

"I've met them all." Kagome stated. When Ayame looked at her, she smiled slightly. "Muso and their father, Darcia, are in charge of the K-9's."

"A gang in Kyoto?" Ayame mused. "I had no idea that Darcia was even back in Japan, last I heard he'd fled the country with Muso."

"Well, they're in Kyoto, I've _seen_ Darcia." Kagome said sadly. "And talk about creepy, I thought _Naraku_ was bad."

"I think we should be going now." Youko commented in a bored tone.

"Then I'll be seeing you later Ayame." Kagome commented with a small smile.

"Bye then!" Ayame said happily as she hugged her, at the same time, slipping something into her jeans pocket. The girl left while snickering as Kagome felt her pocket and her face burned crimson. All Kagome could do was start planning the death of her friend.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"It's odd, you know?"

"What is?" Hiei asked as he looked over at the girl.

"We're back out in the forest again. Normally couples go out to eat or to do other things that are normal date ideas." Kagome replied as she smiled at her reflection in the water.

"You wish me to take you on a 'normal' date?"

Giggling, she shook her head. "That's not what I meant, though a somewhat 'normal' date would be nice."

He thought it over for a minute before chuckling. "Fine then, meet me here at seven on Friday."

"Y-you're going to take me out on a date?" She questioned, her eyes wide.

Smirking, he stood and moved behind her so that he could pull her back against his chest. "If a 'normal' date will make you happy, then hai, I'll take you on one."

With a slight smile, the girl relaxed back into his body. It felt so nice to be with him. She felt so safe wrapped up in his arms like this. "H-Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"Would you… umm…" sigh "What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Nothing. Why?"

"I…" sigh "Are you going home tonight, then?"

"Why does that matter?"

Another sigh. "I was thinking of having Kara cover for me so I could stay out all night…"

He suddenly got her slight hint and his eyes widened ever so slightly. "You wish to spend the night with me at my house?"

"I… I don't want to be alone tonight." She mumbled as she snuggled closer to his frame. Something was screaming at her that something bad was going to happen, and that it was going to happen tonight. Not only that, but it would occur at her house.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Thanks for bringing me some clothes." Kagome said with a slight smile, even as her face started to redden.

"No problem." Kara said as she smiled at her sister, then at Hiei.

"Remember, grab Kina and stay with Aya tonight."

"I will, I promise" the hanyou agreed with a nod.

"Good, and be careful." Kagome commanded as she gave her sister a hug before returning to Hiei's bike. Carefully wrapping her arms around him, she pressed closer into his back.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

The walls were all plain, and the house seemed barren. Kagome had not expected this when she asked to spend the night with him, but she merely shrugged it off. She'd seen worse. Allowing a small smile to touch her lips, she silently followed Hiei up the stairs and into his room. It seemed less barren then the rest of the house, and had a bit of a homey feel to it. Of course, the bed wasn't all that large, but she doubted that that would be a problem.

And just as she had thought, it wouldn't be. When it became time to sleep, he pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed. With a slight blush, she pulled off her own clothing and quickly pulled on her pajamas… It was only a black tank and black boy shorts. She shrugged and moved over to the bed where Hiei immediately pulled her flush against his body as he lay on his side.

The next morning, Kagome awoke first to sounds of yelling. Turning over, she saw that Hiei was starting to wake up as well. Of course she couldn't help but melt at how handsome he looked as he lay there, sleeping almost innocently. But that image was soon shattered as he scowled darkly. Quickly pulling himself out of bed, he ordered her to do the same thing as he dressed. Nodding, the girl rose shakily from the bed and dressed in her own clothing.

The sounds of yelling were getting closer to the room when Hiei quickly scooped her up and jumped from the window, down to the ground. Pulling her toward his bike hurriedly, he started it and took off in mere moments. From this, Kagome assumed that the yelling was someone he knew and didn't want to deal with. Soon they were pulling into another driveway that Kagome recognized as the Hayashi mansion. "What are we doing here?"

At that moment, Kuronue came out followed by Youko. "I was wondering when you'd appear."

"And we weren't expecting Kagome to be with you." Youko said as he gave her a flirtatious wink.

"Kagome-sama!" Exclaimed a girl who just exited the house, and was now rushing toward the motorcycle.

"Shiori!" Kagome exclaimed back as she slipped from the bike and ran forward to hug the other woman. When she pulled back, she was still smiling slightly. "And what did I say about using the 'sama'?"

"You said not to." The girl replied with a playful wink.

"You know my little half sister?" Kuronue asked as he looked at them.

"Hai! I met her one summer when my friend introduced us." Shiori said happily.

"Your friend?" Kuronue questioned of her.

"Mmhmm." Shiori said, happily as she began pulling Kagome along after her into the house. "You look like you want a shower Kagome-sama."

"Enough with the sama, _please_?" Kagome practically whined. Shiori merely snickered. "Evil hanyou." The human muttered as said hanyou began all out laughing.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

Hiei walked into the room that he usually used when he stayed over at the Hayashi place, and found Kagome laying on the bed with her eyes closed. It almost seemed like she was sleeping peacefully, except the fact that her heartbeat was unsteady, letting him know that she wasn't, that and the fact that some sort of energy was surrounding her. It was odd and it was a purplish color that was outlined in silver.

It wasn't until her eyes slowly opened did he quit staring at her, though he _still_ noticed her pure silver eyes. So far he'd seen them go sapphire blue, pure gold, and now pure silver. It made him curious as to what other colors her eyes could turn. Of course, he thought they'd turned a deep midnight blue as well once. She smiled at him as his eyes returned to her, then her eyes took in his appearance and she blushed heavily, causing him to chuckle.

A moment later and Youko rushed in, then quickly turned on the TV. Hiei looked at him curiously for a moment before asking "what's going on?"

"It's the Fangs." Youko said as the news began playing.

_"It seems that there was a break in last night and it occurred at the Taishio residence. Two people were injured during the break in, both being human women of importance. Young heiress, Rin Takahashi and the lady of the manor, Mrs. Izayoi Taishio."_

Kagome's phone suddenly began ringing and a frantic voice could be heard on the other end. "They got mom and Rin!" Luckily, none of the demons could hear. "Neither of them were even supposed to be there!"

"I know Kara, calm down."

Someone took the phone from the girl and her voice was heard next. "Rin's in intensive care, school's been cancelled, and Izayoi is in surgery."

"Well what's going on?"

"Your father wants you all at the hospital, so I need to pick you up so that I can drop you all off at once." Ayame said. "Where do I need to go?"

"Remember Hayashi manor?"

Ayame chocked at that. "_Hayashi manor!?_"

"Just get over here." Kagome replied, annoyed. When she hung up the phone, she looked up to see Kuronue and Hiei staring at her. "My father wants me because all this happened."

"What does this fiasco have to do with you?" Kuronue questioned.

"They didn't mention everyone that was in the house." Kagome said honestly. "My mother's in surgery right now."

The bat's eyes widened at that. "She is?"

"Hai, but luckily I made sure she hadn't taken Kina, Kara, or Ayame. I had no way of warning the others, though mom and Rin weren't supposed to be there." The girl said with a sigh.

"Wait, you _knew_ about the attack?"

Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened as she realized something. Groaning, she quickly stood and made to leave the manor. "Aren't you going to answer his question?" Youko asked as he blocked her way out.

Grumbling about evil youkai, she huffed and sat down on the bed. "I had no idea that an _attack_ was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" The kitsune questioned.

"Can I speak to you alone Hiei?" The demon nodded, so the others all left. Moving over to him, she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I am somewhat psychic." She whispered quietly. "I tend to get feelings when something bad is going to happen, and it tips me off. Only Kiba, Kina, Hige, Cheza, Kara, Blue, and Ayame know about it. My older brothers know some of it, but not the extent of which I gain the feeling."

"So you are able to forewarn those close to you of impending danger?"

"Yes." Kagome mumbled as she looked down at the ground, ashamed of her ability.

"It's not something to be ashamed about." He said as he forced her to look into his crimson eyes before sealing his lips to hers.

"One of my old friends told me differently once." The girl mumbled when he broke the kiss. "They I said I was odd."

"I say you aren't." He said as he kissed her once again.

"I need to go outside to wait for Ayame." Kagome mumbled. Hiei gave a nod and she smiled slightly as she slipped a piece of paper into the pocket of his jeans.

**

* * *

**

Here you all go, yet another chapter! I'd now like to thank those who have reviewed and/or read this story, so THANK-YOU!

**KagHieiLuver (Good question, maybe you'll find out.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Why would I get mad at you?)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I will.)**

**Evil RULZ (Yep, always getting closer.)**

**Raine44354 (Thank-you! **takes a bow** lol)**

**Alternative Angel (Lol, I don't plan to change it.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Not always, and they're not the best.)**

**JessicaAnnCowley (Thank-you, but here's another update so you don't have to keep re-reading it.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Well Kagome has always been sweet lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will try to.)**

**kagome-crossover (Thank-you, I'm glad you enjoy them.)**

**saki-myamoko (I like to be weird.)**

**Lunardite (I'm glad you love it, and here's the update.)**


	10. Chapter X

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter X**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yuyu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or Wolf's Rain.

**Warning: **I will be attempting to write Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin into this story. I've never actually seen Yuyu Hakusho, so please don't hold any mss-characteristics against me.

**Author: **Chrystal-Hearts

**Author's Note: **I've created a new website where you can talk about fanfics, and in one of the boards it's possible to get a sneak peak at some of the fics I'm working on, as well as ask questions about any of my fics. Here's the site url: .com/

**Summary: **She met him in Tokyo. Her father's city. She soon learns it's wrong, that it'll only cause them trouble. But she doesn't care. If they're caught, they could be killed. He's a Reikan. Her father's enemy. She's a Fang. A member of the leader's family. Daioh vs. Taishio. He's with them, she's with her own. She's a good girl, obeying her father's word. But for him, she's breaking all the rules.

* * *

"Daddy?" Kagome questioned as she calmly entered the waiting room and found the nearly red eyed demon.

"Kagome." Came a call from off to the side. Turning, she could see Sesshoumaru standing there and he opened his arms to her.

"Sesshou!" The girl exclaimed as she raced into his embrace. "What's going on? How's momma?"

"We don't know whether or not she's going to make it." The young dog demon stated in a neutral voice.

"D-do you know who did it?"

"We're not sure, but father assumes it was the Reikans."

The girl's eyes widened as she looked up and shook her head negatively. "It can't be. All of their main core members would've been involved."

"I know that." Sesshoumaru admitted with a sigh.

"Hiei wasn't there though!" She exclaimed in a whisper that only he could hear. "And neither Youko nor Kuronue knew about it until this morning."

The demon looked at her with a raised brow at her words. "Are you telling me that you _weren't_ at Ayame's last night?"

Blushing, the human girl looked down and nodded. "I stayed with Hiei because I had a bad feeling, and I made sure to get Kina and Kara out of the house."

"So it wasn't the Reikans." Sesshoumaru mused. "Who else could have, or would have, raided the house?"

"Where's Rin?" Kagome questioned as a sudden idea popped into her head.

"In intensive care."

"Are we allowed to see her?"

"Hai."

"Then come with me please." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The dark haired girl gently placed her hands on either side of the unconscious Rin's head and allowed energy to seep into her fingertips as she closed her eyes. Slowly, images began flashing before her eyes. Memories. When it came to the men who attacked, Kagome looked closely at them. Soon, she jolted from her state and looked at her oldest brother with widened eyes. "They were the Scorpions from Kyoto."

"A Kyoto gang attacked us? But why?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he looked at his badly injured girlfriend.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It had been a day since they'd arrived at the hospital, and it was now mid-morning. Kamara yawned as she stood from the waiting room chair, causing Yukina to fall over. Said ice maiden stood up shortly afterwards and stretched. Both girls looked over to see Kagome curled in their father's lap with her eyes closed. Her entire body appeared to shake as she fought to remain asleep. The demon lord stood and handed her form to his oldest son as he saw one of the doctors start to approach them. "She's stable for now, so you may finally see her if you wish."

"Thank-you." Inutaishou said as he gave the man a nod before turning back to his family. When he reached them, he gently woke his human daughter and smiled at her. "Your mother's stable, so we may see her."

Kagome nodded and moved to stand shakily on her feet. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, holding her up as they all moved toward their mother's room. When they got inside, he gently deposited her in a chair right next to the bed. The girl gently combed her fingers through the older woman's hair as she closed her eyes and lay her head next to her mother's to nuzzle her cheek as she whimpered slightly. "Momma?"

Kamara nuzzled into her mother's other side as Yukina moved to Kagome's side and held her close. It as mid-afternoon before their father suggested they leave for a little while. Before Kagome could protest, Kara moved to her side and whispered something to her, causing her to nod. Slowly, she moved over to Sesshoumaru's side and whispered a question to him. Looking over, he nodded while whispering "be careful" back to her.

"I will, I promise." The woman agreed as she allowed Kara and Kina to gently drag her from the room.

They found Ayame waiting outside with Sango and Kikyo. Both girls rushed forward to hug them all as Ayame gently enveloped Kagome into her arms. "Come on, I brought the car."

Kagome nodded and began following her, as did Kina and Kara. It was with small smiles that they laughed slightly at the car the wolf demoness had brought. "I didn't know your car was pink." Kagome whispered with her own small smile.

"I painted it… after my younger brother threw pink paint all over it." She muttered the last part as they all climbed in. Kikyo and Sango would stay to visit Izayoi then return to Rin's room.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"What about this?" Kara asked as she picked out a blood red silk top.

"That would go great with these." Aya said as she pulled out a pair of black leather pants.

Kage shook her head at the items though. "The top is ok, as are the pants, but I want something more…"

"Revealing?" Kina supplied as she pulled out something that had the other's eyes widening. In her hands was a thigh length black silk dress. Black lace accentuated the garment that dipped down into a low v-neck that promised to show vast amounts of cleavage. In her other hand was a knee length cloak that tied in the front and would keep her ensemble mostly hidden.

Kage slowly began to smile mischievously as she took the garments from Kina. "How is it you knew what I was thinking of?"

"Your eyes." Kina mumbled with an innocent giggle.

"What are you planning?" Kara questioned with wide eyes.

Aya smirked though. "She's planning on losing her virginity tonight, if I'm not mistaken."

Kage blushed and her eyes decided that the carpet was interesting as Kina giggled and Kara looked on in shock for a moment, before smiling herself. "You've _so_ got to tell me how it is."

"Ask Aya, she's been with Kouga." Kage said as her eyes moved around the store and refused to land on any of them.

"But you _still_ need to tell us how it is." Kina said as she giggled. "We'll have a girl's night soon and we'll spill the beans on all of it. Just you, me, Kara, Aya, and we'll invite Shiori also."

"That's right, she _does_ know that we're Taishio's." Kage said in surprise before shrugging. "I suppose we could do that."

"Oh my god!" Kara suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kina asked curiously.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Kara asked as she looked at Kage.

"Ah… no. Saturday?" The human tried.

"You're birthday idiot!"

"I totally forgot about that." The girl said with a slight giggle.

"We need to have a party to celebrate it!" Aya exclaimed. "It'll get everyone's minds off of everything, and we can all get together!"

"Ah…" Kagome said as she looked wide eyed at them. "Who said I wanted a party?"

Kina snickered at that. "Where will we have it?"

"Roku's." Aya said instantly. "Taishio manner is out since someone attacked it, and my house is undergoing those annoying renovations, so we'll talk Roku into letting us use his."

"I'm sure he'll go for that." Kara said excitedly.

"We'll text you later once we have everything set up." Aya said, also sounding excited.

"Yeah, so we also need to find something for you to wear to your party, since I doubt that you're coming home tonight." Kina added in.

Now the human of the group groaned. She hated birthdays… worst of all, she _hated_ the parties. "You're all _so_ dead."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You're late." Said a deep voice from the surrounding trees.

Kagome huffed as she looked up into amused crimson eyes. "Five minutes, and it's because Aya wouldn't let me leave the car." Hiei smirked and dropped down in front of her. "So where are we going?"

"Dancing." He replied as he led her to his bike. When she gave him a questioning look, he shrugged. "It was Youko's idea."

Giggling, she climbed on behind him and held onto him tightly. "So we're going to a club? It appears that I dressed appropriately then."

"You're wearing a knee length leather jacket." Hiei commented as they started into the city.

"Of course I am." She replied with a giggle. "My outfit's a surprise."

"Hn."

The rest of the ride was relatively silent until they got to a club that was on Reikan territory. With a smile, she slid from the back of the bike and looked around. The name of the club was written in blood red letters that appeared to be dripping, making it _look_ like blood. The name was _Poison's Kiss_. They got in with ease, mainly because Hiei _was_ a core member.

Now is where Kagome _really_ had some fun. The man at the door offered to take her jacket and she gladly allowed him to. Now most eyes in the club were riveted on her. Her luscious curves, large breasts, and tight ass were all accentuated by the black silk that was stitched with lace. Hiei's eyes turned a deeper shade of crimson as he looked at her, and she could easily see the lust sparking to life. With an innocent smile, she walked seductively over to him and had the nerve to ask "see something you like?"

Her answer was being jerked against his hard muscled chest as he kissed her passionately, earning groans and growls from most of the men in the club. When he pulled back, he smirked down at her. "Most definitely."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Hiei was now adamant that this was _the_ worst torture that he'd ever had to endure before. As the two danced, Kagome constantly ground herself against certain parts of him that had his blood boiling. He wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing to him, but she would _still_ be paying for it later tonight. When she ground against him once more, he groaned, though not loudly.

Said girl who was torturing him noticed that the clock read a quarter till twelve and turned with a smile to her boyfriend, and leaned up to whisper in his ear. As her breath ghosted across his sensitive flesh, he could feel himself shiver, even as he tried not to groan at the sultry sound that was her voice. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Gladly." Hiei growled back as he grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance. She gladly accepted her cloak back, but didn't put it back on. Instead, she simply tucked it over her arm and continued following Hiei outside.

After about ten minutes of driving, Hiei parked the motorcycle in the Hayashi manner and pulled Kagome inside and up to 'his' room. Once she stepped inside, Hiei quickly shut the door and pinned her against it. Slowly he began trailing kisses down the side of her neck, to her shoulders, then down to the tops of her breasts. "Hiei." The girl managed to moan out as his kisses seemed to sear through her skin.

"Do you know what you did to me tonight?"

"I have a fair idea." She managed to gasp out as the cool air hit her now bare chest. She hadn't even felt him remove her strapless bra, let alone the top of the dress.

"You realize that I'll have to punish you for it."

"I" moan "want" gasp "you to" deeper moan as he sucks her nipple into his hot mouth "show me" another deep moan "true pleasure."

The demon paused in his menstruations to look up into her blue eyes that were slowly darkening in color. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Hai." She said as she leaned forward and sealed her lips to his.

That was all the go ahead he needed as her clothes quickly disappeared from her body, leaving her bare to his gaze. Her small hands quickly divested him of his shirt before moving toward his pants. His hand stopped hers though as he easily lifted her and moved her onto the bed. Kissing her as her head touched the pillow, he slowly worked his way down her body and to her curls. Softly he kissed them before his tongue traveled farther south and began lapping at her.

His name fell from her lips as her hands clenched the sheets of the bed. Intense pleasure filled her as he once again suckled on her clit. His fingers probed her and hit a spot that had her seeing stars. It wasn't long before she was climaxing, and he drank all she had to give before he climbed up her body and kissed her deeply as he positioned himself. She could taste herself on him, even as his hardness drove into her core, tearing easily past her hymen.

She didn't even wince, merely moved her hands so they twisted into his hair as she lifted one of her smooth legs to graze against his backside in invitation to continue. It started slowly as his mouth found its way to her neck and shoulder, suckling and nipping as he did. Kagome could feel every movement he made, she felt like her entire body was just a bundle of need, nothing but nerve endings that could feel every little thing.

In the background, she could hear the clock strike midnight. Closing her eyes, she allowed the intense pleasure to consume her. An unknown knowledge told her exactly what to do as she clenched her inner muscles around his hardened length, causing him to hiss in pleasure. His fangs scraped against her skin, eliciting a moan from her even as some blood started to flow. He gently lapped it up, enjoying the taste as it hit his tongue.

One of her hands shifted and moved down to hold onto his back as she arched her breasts into his firm chest and felt them give against the silk wrapped steel. His strong arms slowly lifted him up as he adjusted his angle of penetration. He was once again hitting that spot deep inside her that had white stars dancing before her eyes as her belly coiled and tightened. Her inner muscles soon began to quiver as she placed her feet flat on the bed and started meeting his thrusts.

Seconds before her release, her eyes snapped open to look into his crimson and he lost control at what he saw, allowing himself to go over the edge with her. Her usually blue-gray eyes were pure black and held so many emotions that he felt overwhelmed. As soon as she allowed herself to be swept over the edge, fireworks went off within her eyes, different rainbows of color materializing within them before they started shifting between solid colors. Emerald, sapphire, gold, silver, pink, violet, brown, and even crimson, then they once more settled to a stormy blue-gray.

When they were both left panting, Hiei fell to the side of her and pulled her back into his chest. With a giggle, she turned to look into his eyes and saw his look of near nirvana. Looking to the clock she smiled and giggled. "This is nice way to start my birthday."

"Your birthday?" Hiei asked as he slowly raised himself up so that he was propped on his elbows.

"It's after midnight, so it's my birthday." Kagome said easily and with a slight smile. "So far, this is the best birthday ever."

Hiei's eyes flashed as he looked at her pleased expression. Reaching over, he gently ran his hand along her porcelain skin, causing her to look at him. "It can still be better."

Kagome smiled as she nodded. "I know it can." Then her eyes suddenly turned sparkling sapphire as they filled with mischief. "Are you done resting now?"

"You want more?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"I'm _very_ energetic." She replied with a wink. "Not to mention flexible."

"We'll have to find out about that later," he said as he quickly flipped her onto her hands and knees. "You don't mind this position, do you?"

She would've laughed if she could, but she could only shake her head. "I don't mind at all." I mean _come_ _on_! She's in a freaking dog demon clan… then again, he doesn't know that. I mea…. "AH!" She exclaimed as he rammed into her, hitting that spot and once more sending stars before her eyes.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Think he brought some demoness here?" Youko questioned as he sat down at the table with his hands massaging his ears. "No human I know could've gone for that long."

Shiori giggled as she entered the room. "He brought Kagome-sama."

"How would you know that?" Kuronue questioned as he looked at his sister.

"Kara called and then came over to drop off her clothes for today. She said they were going out last night and that Kagome-sama had planned to lose her virginity."

"Kara told you that?" Youko questioned.

"Hai, and she giggled the _entire_ time." Shiori said with a shrug.

"How did you even sleep through all that noise?" Kuronue questioned the girl.

"I knew it was coming and took precautions." The hanyou said simply. At her brother's curious look she shrugged and replied "earplugs."

"I still say that couldn't have been a human he was with last night." Youko grumbled.

"It was." Hiei said as he descended the stairs with an extremely content look on his face.

Kagome appeared a few minutes later in a red silk button up shirt with tight black leather pants. She was grumbling about not wanting to wear the tight leather pants. Shiori giggled and moved toward her. "So when's the party?"

"Umm…" The human said as she tried to think back. "I dunno."

"You completely forgot about getting texted, didn't you?"

"What are you two talking about?" Youko questioned.

"It's Kagome-sama's birthday and Aya decided to throw her a party."

"Are we invited?" The kitsune asked with a pout.

"Only if you want to deal with most of the Fang core," the girl grumbled as she glared at the wall. "Can't I skip it Shiori?"

"Fraid not." The white haired girl said with a giggle.

"What do you mean the Fang Core?" Hiei questioned.

"My _evil_ friend decided that the party had to be at Miroku Houshi's, so most of the other Fangs will be there." The girl growled out. "They wouldn't even listen when I said that I _didn't_ want a party."

"Calm down Kagome-sama, they're just using this as an excuse to drink." Shiori said as she started pushing the girl up the stairs. "Now go check the time so that I know when I need to be ready."

"You're coming?"

"Yep, Kara invited me." The hanyou said with a wink. "Now I can annoy those friends of yours."

Kagome chuckled. "You really don't like Sango and Kikyo, do you?"

"Nope, now go!"

* * *

Here you all go, yet another of my masterful chapters lol. Anyways, here's the best part (just kidding). Now I thank those of you who have reviewed and/or read this story.

**zoey tamagachi (Here's an update.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Question?, and good.)**

**Raine44354 (Paper?)**

**Reads-way-2-much (That's good.)**

**LeafKnight7 (Here's some more.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I like to be intricate.)**

**Evil RULZ (Those are some good ideas.)**

**silver Tsukiko (I'll try to.)**

**Shadow Hidden By The Moon (I'm trying to update all of them.)**


	11. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
